Dogma
by Polychromatique
Summary: Bienvenue à Port-Réal, où la politique va de pair avec les coups de couteau dans le dos, les scandales à la Closer et les crimes crapuleux. Robb Stark et Cersei Lannister sont les visages respectifs du Parti Travailliste et du Parti Conservateur. Sansa, directrice de campagne et mère de famille, entre dans le Grand Jeu. [Game of Thrones modern AU]
1. PROLOGUE

_3 septembre 2018, Port-Réal._

« Et maintenant, chers auditeurs, notre point politique du jour ! Il y a quelques heures, le Parti Travailliste a finalement désigné son candidat. Robb Stark, âgé de 28 ans, rejoint donc la course à la présidence et affrontera la candidate du Parti Conservateur, Cersei Lannister, ainsi que Daenerys Targaryen, de l'Alliance Populaire. Petyr Baelish, le Premier Secrétaire du parti, a rejoint l'antenne pour nous livrer ses dernières impressions... »

Robb coupe la radio. La politique peut bien attendre.

Il consulte son GPS, prend le virage à droite et roule encore quelques instants dans les rues verdoyantes de Saint Maegor. Saint Maegor, c'est le quartier bourgeois de Port-Réal, reculé de tout. Le quartier où l'on emménage quand on a de l'argent et qu'on ne veut pas d'ennuis. Ici, vous ne trouverez que des petits vieux et des familles sans histoires. Il n'y a pas coin plus tranquille. Robb finit par s'arrêter devant un charmant pavillon, isolé des autres habitations et coincé au fin fond d'un cul-de-sac.

C'est l'adresse donnée par Sansa.

Il gare sa voiture devant le portail en acier, donne plusieurs coups de klaxon. Une tête rousse ne tarde pas à se pointer à la fenêtre. La petite sœur de Robb sort sur le perron, ouvre le portail à l'aide d'une télécommande et se précipite vers le jeune homme.

« Tu es fou, se scandalise-t-elle alors que Robb émerge de son véhicule, tu veux que je me mette à dos tout le voisinage pour nuisance sonore ?

— Arrête, les voisins vont t'adorer, comme tout le monde ! »

Les deux frangins se sont face. Tous deux sourient jusqu'aux oreilles, leurs yeux bleus brillent du même éclat. Ils se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plusieurs années.

Ce qui est le cas.

« Tu m'as manqué, Sansa ! Franchement, comment on a pu se perdre de vue comme ça ? Que diraient les parents ? Quelques nouvelles par téléphone tous les six mois, ça ne suffit pas ! Même Arya fait plus d'efforts !

— Je sais, Robb, je suis désolée ! Mais maintenant que j'habite dans ta ville, on va rattraper le temps perdu !

— Je ne sais pas si je considérerais Port-Réal comme "ma ville", rigole l'aîné des Stark. Rien ne vaudra jamais Winterfell. Mais tu as raison, à partir d'aujourd'hui, on ne se lâche plus ! La meute se reforme ! »

Avant de s'engouffrer dans la voiture, Sansa se retourne nerveusement vers la villa dans laquelle elle vient d'emménager. Elle sait que depuis la fenêtre de l'étage, derrière les rideaux, _il_ observe tous ses faits et gestes. Oh, comme elle a dû batailler pour obtenir de _lui_ la permission de sortir. Elle sait qu' _il_ désapprouve cette petite excursion avec le frangin.

Mieux vaut qu'elle se dépêche de déguerpir d'ici, avant qu' _il_ ne change d'avis.

« Allez, Robbichou, démarre ! »

* * *

~ Un peu de blabla avec toi, chère lectrice, cher lecteur ~

• Même si la politique aura une forte place dans cette histoire, elle sera simplifiée au maximum et arrangée à ma sauce pour que tu puisses profiter du drama et des personnages avant tout ! C'est juste un contexte !

• C'est pourquoi j'ai choisi d'ancrer l'intrigue dans un pays imaginaire (un Westeros moderne, en l'occurrence), avec des partis imaginaires. Bon, pas tout à fait, puisque j'ai repris les noms et les valeurs stéréotypes des deux partis britanniques, mais tu auras compris l'idée : cette fic ne se veut pas réaliste, ni partisane.

• Robb et Sansa ont chacun des enfants, parce que pourquoi pas ? D'ailleurs, cette fic sera assez centrée sur leur relation fraternelle, parce qu'on ne les a pas vus interagir dans la série et ça c'est scandaleux !

• Inutile de préciser que je ne cherche pas à présenter Sansa et Ramsay comme un couple idéal, loin de là. Leur relation est absolument toxique et ambivalente, explorer ce type de relation par le biais de l'écriture ne veut pas dire la cautionner. Il en ira d'ailleurs de même pour la relation Sansa/Petyr.

• Je n'abandonne pas mon autre fic, Attention Chien Méchant. Comme nous sommes deux à écrire ACM, elle sera mise à jour (relativement) régulièrement.

• Le ton de Dogma sera plus sombre et adulte que celui d'ACM, mais restera léger par moment. De plus, j'essaierai d'intégrer des intrigues un peu policières, mais je ne promet rien vu que je suis une quiche dans ce domaine :$

• Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, la suite arrive bientôt ! N'hésite pas à commenter pour m'encourager à continuer !


	2. L'envol

« Ah ! Voilà le futur Président de la République ! Ainsi que notre nouvelle recrue ! Robb, Sansa, prenez un café et mettez-vous à l'aise, nous avons tant à discuter, cela risque d'être long ! »

C'est Petyr Baelish qui vient d'accueillir joyeusement ses protégés dans la salle de réunion. Sur les murs, des affiches à l'effigie du candidat Robb Stark et des posters qui arborent le logo officiel du parti. Sur la table, des tracts fraîchement tirés et une montagne de paperasse. Autour de cette table sont assis tous les cadres les plus influents du parti.

Leurs visages se tournent vers les deux nouveaux venus, des visages souriants et familiers. Familiers parce que ces visages font régulièrement la une des journaux et des plateaux télé. Familiers parce que certains de ces visages font partie de la famille de Sansa, bien qu'elle ne les ait pas vus depuis... des années. C'est le cas de Petyr et de tante Lysa, sans oublier le grand oncle Brynden. Pour le reste, elle ne les connaît pas personnellement, enfin pas encore. Mais elle reconnaît bien Tyrion Lannister, brillant orateur. Elle reconnaît Oberyn Martell, le trésorier. Elle reconnaît Renly Baratheon, ou encore Margaery Tyrell. Les vedettes du Parti Travailliste. De loin, Sansa a suivi leur parcours, rêvant de faire partie de leur univers. Aujourd'hui, ce rêve est réalité. Et Sansa a le sentiment qu'elle est enfin à sa place.

La jeune femme n'en est pas moins légèrement intimidée. Juste un peu.

Robb, lui, va s'asseoir avec confidence entre Petyr Baelish et Brynden Tully. Il a l'habitude, il connaît cette salle et ces gens par coeur. Il est comme un poisson dans l'eau. Sansa remarque le siège libre à côté de Margaery, et se l'approprie. Sa charismatique voisine lui fait un sourire éblouissant.

« Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Sansa ! On se tutoie, évidemment ! Wouah, ta coiffure est magnifique ! » ajoute-t-elle en effleurant la couronne tressée de l'intéressée, qui bredouille des remerciements timides. « On n'est pas là pour parler cheveux, Margy, réprimande ironiquement Renly. On a une élection dans huit mois ! Le site Internet, il avance ?

— Les gars d'infographie bossent dessus, rétorque la brunette. Mais j'ai un projet encore plus ambitieux, figure-toi ! Pour notre chaîne Youtube, tu sais, j'ai décidé qu'on allait...»

Un frisson d'excitation parcourt la nuque de la rouquine. Entourée de toutes ces personnes importantes, elle a l'impression qu'elle va pouvoir changer le monde.

« Sansa est ma nièce. Enfin, seulement par alliance, précise Petyr à la compagnie avec un regard entendu vers Lysa, sa femme. Elle rejoint notre direction de campagne.

— C'est surtout ma petite soeur, renchérit Robb. Elle vient tout juste d'arriver à Port-Réal et ne connaît pas encore la ville, alors ne la bousculez pas trop !

— Nous sommes ravis de t'accueillir ! lance Tyrion. Décidément, que de jeunesse dans notre équipe, cette année ! C'est rafraîchissant ! »

La rouquine expire, soulagée d'être acceptée avec autant de bienveillance. Elle craignait de devoir justifier sa présence par ses compétences et son expérience, mais il n'en est rien. Il aurait été délicat d'expliquer qu'elle n'a pas d'expérience politique, à proprement parler. Et compliqué d'expliquer qu'elle n'a pas un seul diplôme. Elle aurait fait tâche, face à tous ces professionnels de l'économie, du droit ou de la communication.

C'est évident qu'ils font tous aveuglément confiance à Petyr. Le leader a dû convaincre l'équipe que la jeune Stark ferait une bonne directrice de campagne, et visiblement personne n'allait discuter ses choix stratégiques.

Après ces brèves présentations, la réunion débute. On discute, on débat, on hausse le ton... Une heure plus tard, la conversation est toujours aussi animée et peu de questions ont été réglées. Une épée de Damoclès pèse sur les Travaillistes : la question du financement.

« Moi, les financements publics, je veux bien, reprend Oberyn après avoir fait de rapides comptes. Mais il ne faut pas se voiler la face : ces dernières années, on a perdu la moitié de nos adhérents. Si tout le monde quitte le navire, on le trouve où l'argent des cotisations ?

— Tout ça c'est à cause de Robert, il a discrédité le parti, fulmine Brynden Tully. À part bouger son cul à quelques bon dieu d'inaugurations et boire du pinard à longueur de journée, il n'a rien fait de son mandat. Il a déçu les électeurs et trahi ses promesses. On les attend encore, ses réformes ! Même moi qui suis encarté au parti depuis, quoi... Quarante ans ? Même moi j'y regarderais à deux fois avant de faire à nouveau confiance aux Travaillistes !

— Robb n'est pas Robert, intervient Sansa. Il ne veut pas le pouvoir par commodité, parce que c'est la voie la plus évidente, il le veut par conviction. Robert, lui, ne s'est jamais donné les moyens d'améliorer la vie des gens.

— Exact, approuve Petyr, il s'était porté candidat parce que tout le monde l'y poussait et que c'était l'aboutissement logique de sa carrière. »

Un silence gênant s'installe. Tout le monde a bien conscience que la présidence de Robert Baratheon a causé la déchéance du Parti Travailliste, jadis prestigieux. Mais Baelish et son équipe ne sont pas là pour sauver l'apparence de leur ancien candidat, ils sont là pour encadrer Robb du mieux qu'ils peuvent, tourner la page.

« En résumé, pour gagner, il faut qu'on ait l'air de faire du neuf, assène Margaery.

— Il ne faut pas seulement qu'on en ait l'air, corrige Robb. Il faut qu'on fasse _vraiment_ du neuf.

— Désolé de remettre le sujet fâcheux sur le tapis, mais cela ne règle pas le problème du pognon, rappelle Oberyn. Les banques publiques ne veulent plus financer de partis politiques, on va devoir se tourner vers le privé.

— Sansa, sourit Petyr, tu penses que la SIB pourrait nous dépanner, une fois encore ? »

SIB : **S** ociété **I** nternationale **B** olton. Slogan : nos prêts sont acérés. Aussi surnommée la Banque Pourpre. Un conglomérat d'affaires bancaire aussi puissant que controversé. Il est vrai que Robert avait été élu grâce à leur appui financier. Le regard de Sansa se voile. Elle comprend que Petyr pense pouvoir remettre ça, et cela parce que leur précédente transaction avait été un succès.

Parce qu' _il_ avait quelque chose à y gagner, la dernière fois...

« Je verrais ce que je peux faire, soupire Sansa. Mais je ne peux rien promettre, sachant que leur directeur est assez proche de nos adversaires, sur le plan idéologique...

— Tout comme il y a cinq ans, rétorque Lysa. Nos différends politiques ne nous ont pas empêché de faire alliance, à l'époque ! »

Robb remarque la grimace discrète de Sansa, et décide de voler à son secours. Mécontent, le jeune homme déclare qu'avant toute chose il faudra organiser une levée de fonds et qu'il faudra faire le point ensuite, clôturant ainsi le sujet et la réunion du même coup. Chacun rassemble ses affaires pour quitter les lieux et vaquer à diverses occupations. Petyr et Robb vont s'enfermer tous les deux dans un bureau pour une discussion à huis clos, quelque chose à propos "d'affaires internes".

De leur côté, Margaery et Tyrion décident d'offrir une visite guidée à Sansa. L'immeuble est immense, la rouquine n'a jamais vu ça. Comment font-ils tous pour se repérer dans ce labyrinthe ? La jeune Stark fait de son mieux pour mémoriser les couloirs des locaux tout en parlant de choses et d'autres avec ses nouveaux collègues. De temps en temps, ils croisent des troupeaux de militants, les bras chargés de matériel aux couleurs du parti, le pas guilleret. Cette ambiance joviale plaît beaucoup à Sansa.

« Dans quel coin de la ville as-tu emménagé ? s'enquiert Tyrion. Simple curiosité !

— Du côté de Saint Maegor, répond la rouquine. Je suis arrivée hier, alors la maison est encore pleine de cartons.

— Ah, Saint Maegor, les quartiers chics ! C'est sûr que l'endroit ne manque pas de charme ! C'est un fief Conservateur, malheureusement. Tu es loin de la ligne de métro ?

— Oh, je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas encore pris, Robb est venu me chercher en voiture. »

En tant que provinciale, Sansa redoute le baptême du métro. Elle fait part de ses craintes, et Margaery s'exclame qu'il existe une super appli', bien plus pratique que les plans papiers ou même numériques. Ni une ni deux, Sansa accepte de télécharger la chose. Pour survivre à cette jungle urbaine, toute aide est bonne à prendre.

La jeune Stark déverrouille son téléphone, et le fond d'écran apparaît. On y voit deux très jeunes enfants, tout sourire. Le petit garçon, brun, a des yeux identiques à ceux de Sansa et sourit d'un air effronté ; la toute petite fille, brune également, fixe l'objectif de ses prunelles glaciales tout en enlaçant son frère à l'en étouffer.

« Oh, s'extasie Margaery, ce sont tes petits cousins, j'imagine ? Ils sont adorables !

— Euh non, en fait ce sont... » Pourquoi est-ce si difficile à admettre ? À cet instant, Sansa réalise de quoi elle a l'air, du haut de ses vingt-deux ans, et hésite à mentir, histoire d'échapper au jugement moral des deux politiciens. Mais à quoi bon mentir ? Si elle doit devenir leur collaboratrice proche, ils l'apprendront tôt ou tard.

« Ce sont mes enfants. »

Comme prévu, la Tyrell et le Lannister restent silencieux une seconde de trop au goût de la Stark. L'étonnement se lit sur leur visage, et Sansa déteste ça. Elle parvient très bien à imaginer les pensées qui doivent leur traverser l'esprit à cet instant. Tyrion se ressaisit le premier.

« Robb et Petyr ont beaucoup parlé de toi, Sansa, mais n'avaient pas mentionné cela. Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on glisse sous le tapis, rit-il. Nous pensions tous que tu étais étudiante.

— Mais c'est génial, hein ! renchérit Margaery. Comment s'appellent-ils ? Quel âge ont-ils ?

— Royce vient d'avoir cinq ans, et Rowena en a trois. »

Sansa veut disparaître sous terre. Elle sait très bien que Margaery et Tyrion sont en train de calculer mentalement. Vingt-deux moins cinq, c'est basique. Ils doivent être en train de comprendre que Sansa a eu son premier né à dix-sept ans seulement. Ils doivent être en train de comprendre qu'elle n'a pas eu le bac à cause de ça, qu'elle s'est mariée dans la foulée, qu'elle n'a jamais étudié, et encore moins travaillé. Sansa n'a même pas eu besoin de leur raconter son histoire ; il a suffi d'une seule photo pour la percer à jour. Peut-être même ont-ils compris qu'elle attend un troisième enfant, parce que jamais deux sans trois, comme on dit. C'est fichu pour elle. Elle ne sera jamais une vraie politicienne à leurs yeux. Ils vont la voir comme une pauvre fille tout droit sortie d'un autre siècle, l'idiote utile du patriarcat.

Oh, s'ils savaient.

« C'est chouette que tes enfants grandissent à la capitale, rebondit Margaery. C'est une ville très épanouissante !

— N'est-ce pas ? enchaîne une Sansa ravie qu'on ne lui pose pas plus de questions gênantes. Je pense qu'ils n'auront pas de quoi s'ennuyer, il y a tellement à faire !

— Tu as déjà choisi leur école ?

— Oui, ils sont inscrits à Harrenhal.

— Ils seront donc avec les enfants de Robb, me semble-t-il, observe Tyrion.

— Exact, sourit la rouquine. Il était temps qu'ils rencontrent leurs cousins ! Aujourd'hui c'est leur rentrée, j'espère que tout s'est bien passé pour eux… Oh ! s'affole-t-elle soudainement. Bon sang ! Quelle heure est-il ?

— Euh, répond Tyrion en consultant sa montre qui vaut probablement une fortune. 16 h 48, très exactement.

— Mince, mince, mince ! »

 _La réunion de rentrée ! Je vais me faire tuer !_

Sous les regards confus de ses deux nouveaux compères, elle fait volte face, leur baragouine des salutations et se met à courir comme une dératée dans les locaux, à la recherche d'une sortie. Elle vient de se souvenir qu'elle est justement attendue pour 17 heures à l'école élémentaire.

Sansa va devoir prendre le métro. Grâce à l'application de Margaery, elle sait qu'elle doit prendre la ligne 6, faire un changement Porte de la Gadoue et prendre la ligne 2. Le trajet se passe sans encombre, si l'on fait abstraction de la puanteur ambiante, des secousses atroces et du type louche qui n'a pas cessé de la fixer du regard tout du long. Après s'être à moitié cassé la figure dans les escaliers, la voilà qui émerge, qui remonte l'avenue à toute allure et qui fonce vers les grilles (fermées) de l'école privée.

« Euh, bonsoir ! lance la jeune femme à l'interphone après avoir sonné. Je suis une parent d'élève.

— Votre nom, s'il vous plaît.

— ... Bolton. »

* * *

• **Pasencoreinscrit** : Ta review m'a fait teeeeeellement plaisir ! Ah, House of Cards, ce chef d'oeuvre absolu... Et je ne connais pas Baron Noir, mais j'ai bien envie de commencer à regarder, du coup ;) En tous cas, j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas.


	3. Du plomb dans l'aile

• **Pasencoreinscrit** : J'avais écrit le chapitre 1 avant le prologue, ce qui explique la rapidité ! Normalement, je posterai un chapitre par semaine, si tout va bien et si la fac me le permet :) En ce qui concerne les Bolton et leur habitat naturel, tu vas être servie, cette fic risque fort de dévier vers le documentaire animalier x) J'espère avoir une nouvelle fois ta réaction à chaud, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 2**

\- Du plomb dans l'aile -

* * *

Aucun doute, Harrenhal semble être une école bien sous tout rapport. Idéale. Les couloirs sont bien entretenus, baignés de la douce lumière de septembre. Les baies vitrées offrent une belle vue de la cour de récréation, équipée de toboggans et de balançoires en tous genre. Ils ont certainement les moyens de s'offrir tout cela, vu les frais d'inscription qu'ils exigent. Les murs de couleurs pastel sont recouverts de dessins d'enfants et de proverbes un peu niais écrits en lettres cursives.

Mais Sansa n'a pas le temps de s'attarder dessus.

Le ventre noué, essoufflée, la rouquine trouve son chemin jusqu'à la bonne salle. Une institutrice lui ouvre. Sansa essaye de se faire toute petite (peine perdue). La salle est bondée de monde. Elle aperçoit Talisa Stark, sa belle soeur. Celle-ci lui adresse un petit signe de la main et un sourire radieux.

Puis, tout au fond de la pièce, elle _le_ voit. Ramsay. Lui ne sourit pas du tout. Il secoue la tête avec lassitude, comme si Sansa était l'être le plus désespérant de la planète, et la fixe de ses prunelles glaciales tandis qu'elle marche jusqu'à lui. A peine a-t-elle pris place à ses côtés qu'il se penche déjà sur elle d'un air menaçant, exigeant d'elle qu'elle se justifie.

« La réunion s'est éternisée et je n'ai pas vu le temps filer, chuchote-t-elle.

— Tu sais ce que je crois ? raille le jeune homme. Je crois que tu avais l'esprit tellement occupé par cette idiotie de campagne que tu en as oublié tes devoirs de mère.

— Non pas du tout, puisque je suis là, rétorque-t-elle.

— Ne crois pas que nous soyons venus dans cette foutue ville pour que tu imites les port-réalaises. Si tu deviens arrogante ou irrespectueuse, nous retournerons dans le Nord. »

Sansa se retient de ne pas rouler des yeux. A l'entendre, on croirait qu'il lui a fait une faveur incroyable en acceptant de déménager. On croirait qu'il ne pense pas seulement à sa petite personne. En vérité, ils n'ont atterri à Port-Réal que pour les seuls intérêts de Ramsay. Roose Bolton a proposé à son fils le poste de directeur général de la SIB, Ramsay a accepté la promotion, et il se trouve que le siège social de la Banque Pourpre est implanté à Port Réal et que Ramsay ne se voyait pas faire 200 kilomètres de bagnole tous les jours pour se rendre au boulot. Fin de l'histoire. Sansa n'a fait que suivre. Evidemment, cela lui profite bien, elle qui fantasmait sur cette ville depuis sa plus tendre enfance. C'est la ville de tous les possibles, le centre nerveux de la politique.

C'est la ville où résident ses proches.

Elle sait très bien que cela n'enchante pas Ramsay. Lui qui a toujours mis un point d'honneur à l'isoler du reste du monde, et surtout, SURTOUT la séparer de sa famille. Lui qui s'est toujours débrouillé pour qu'elle n'ait pas le moindre ami. C'était facile, dans le Nord. Dans leur patelin, il n'y avait pas grand monde d'intéressant à qui parler, pas grand chose à faire à l'extérieur, c'était facile d'enfermer Sansa à la maison sans qu'elle ne rechigne trop. Ici, la vie risque d'être bien différente, et Ramsay doit sûrement le savoir.

Or, il ne serait pas bon de perdre le peu de confiance qu'il accorde à Sansa, une confiance si durement acquise en six ans de relation, si fragile. _Si je veux pouvoir garder une vie sociale et construire une carrière politique, il va falloir manoeuvrer intelligemment_.

« Pardonne-moi Ramsay, dit-elle en posant une main affectueuse sur la cuisse du jeune homme. Cela ne se reproduira plus. Comment ça s'est passé pour les enfants ?

— Plutôt bien, je crois. Ils sont chez mon père, on ira les chercher tout-à-l'heure. Comment es-tu venue jusqu'ici ? interroge-t-il, suspicieux.

— Eh bien... J'ai pris le métro...

— Tu te fous de moi ? gronde-t-il. Je t'avais défendu de mettre les pieds dans ce nid à merde, ça grouille de drôles, de clochards et de violeurs ! Tu n'écoutes donc rien ? »

 _C'est vrai que toi, tu es la meilleure des fréquentations._

« Juste pour cette fois, se défend-elle. C'était plus simple.

— Ton frère ne pouvait pas t'emmener en voiture ? Où est-il, d'ailleurs ? J'ai vu sa femme, elle est venue sans lui ?

— Robb a énormément de boulot. Il ne reste que huit mois avant l'élection.

— C'est ça, ironise le jeune homme. Dit plutôt qu'il se moque éperdument de ses deux gosses. Et ne va pas suivre son exemple.

— Huit mois, cela passe si vite, insiste Sansa. Rien n'est prêt. Nous n'avons pas encore réservé les salles pour les meetings, nous n'avons pas fini la chaîne Youtube, pas encore rédigé le programme, nous n'avons pas suffisamment d'argent... » pense-t-elle tout haut sans attendre de réponse, le regard lointain.

Ramsay la considère longuement, détaillant le profil de sa femme. Puis ses lèvres se fendent d'un sourire moqueur. « Le Parti Travailliste est grillé, je le sais, tu le sais, nous le savons tous. » déclare-t-il d'un ton condescendant. _Ah oui, Monsieur Bolton s'improvise politologue, à présent_. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à sauver cette épave, continue-t-il. Pourquoi t'ont-ils prise dans leur direction de campagne, au juste ? Parce que ton arrière-arrière grand père a fondé le parti ? Parce que Papa Ned et Maman Cat étaient des gauchistes et que tu te sens obligée de penser comme eux ? Mais quand on sait qu'ils sont morts pour leur stupide parti, ça jette un froid. » ajoute-t-il cruellement, guettant la réaction de son épouse. Celle-ci serre les dents, blessée. « Peut-être que c'est pour ça que je veux sauver le parti, réplique-t-elle. Pour faire honneur à leur mémoire. Et Robb va changer les choses.

— Tsss, qu'il mette de l'ordre dans sa vie familiale, on verra ensuite. Et cela ne répond pas à ma question. Pourquoi Baelish t'as choisie pour diriger la campagne ? Oh ! s'exclame-t-il en écarquillant les yeux et en souriant de toutes ses dents. Ne dit rien, je crois connaître la réponse ! Je parie qu'il t'a encore demandé de faire appel à ma société, comme au bon vieux temps ! J'ai raison ? »

 _Insupportable. Il est insupportable_.

« Peut-être, admet Sansa, prodigieusement contrariée par cette conversation. Comme je te l'ai dit, le parti a besoin d'argent. La dernière fois, ton soutien a fait gagner Robert. Alors pourquoi en serait-il autrement pour Robb ? Et puis honnêtement, qu'est-ce que ça te coûte ? La campagne sera remboursée, tes intérêts seront reversés...

— Franchement, Sansa, sourit-il. C'est la seconde fois que Baelish t'envoie _pomper_ l'argent de ma banque. Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu... déplacé ?

— Je... écoute, c'est pour...

— J'ai donné un coup de pouce à la campagne de Baratheon parce que je venais de te rencontrer et que je voulais te conquérir. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai plus aucune raison de financer ce parti de dégénérés. Par contre, ajoute-t-il d'un ton mielleux, tu peux me pomper autre chose, ma chérie. »

 _Charmant_. Sansa préfère ne pas répondre, afin d'abréger cette navrante discussion. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle aurait déjà giflé son époux vicieux et aurait rageusement quitté la pièce. Mais elle reste assise là, les poings serrés sur sa jupe. Ramsay éclate de rire en voyant la mine consternée de sa femme, ce qui lui vaut des « chuuuuuuuut ! » et des « un peu de tenue, voyons ! » de la part de quelques parents qui cherchent à écouter les explications de l'institutrice. Mais Ramsay est bien plus intéressé par la frustration de Sansa, dont il se délecte comme un vampire.

« Oh non non non, ne boude pas, Sansa ! se chagrine-t-il hypocritement. Je ne voulais pas te décourager. »

Alors il se penche et dépose un baiser humide sur la joue de la rouquine, qui reste impassible. Elle le laisse ensuite palper son ventre, soigneusement dissimulé sous une blouse ample et une jupe taille haute, ce que Ramsay ne manque pas de remarquer. « Comment va mon bébé ? » susurre le Bolton en caressant le très léger renflement enfoui sous le tissu. Puis, s'adressant à nouveau à Sansa : « tu essayes de cacher ton état ? Pourquoi donc ? Tu as honte de moi et de nos petits ?

— Il n'y a rien à cacher puisque je n'en suis qu'au début, souffle-t-elle. J'essaye d'écouter ce que cette prof essaye d'expliquer. Laisse-moi tranquille à la fin. »

Amusé, le jeune homme déclare qu'elle est bougrement tendue, passe un bras possessif autour des épaules de sa femme et se renfonce dans son siège sans rien dire de plus. _Enfin, la paix_. La rouquine essaye de se concentrer sur la présentation de l'instit', mais en vérité elle a autre chose en tête.

Et si Ramsay disait vrai ? Si Petyr ne cherchait qu'à l'utiliser ? S'il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en elle pour mener la campagne ? S'il n'était intéressé que par Madame Bolton, et non par Sansa Stark ? S'il ne lui avait offert ce poste que pour la flatter, et non pour sa valeur personnelle ?

Après tout, qu'importent les motivations de Petyr ; ce qui compte, c'est que ce poste va ouvrir des portes à Sansa. Elle doit s'engouffrer dans cette faille, sans se poser de questions, parce que c'est une chance incroyable. Pour la première fois de sa vie, c'est elle qui va prendre des initiatives, décider. C'est elle qui va avoir le contrôle.

Un mouvement de foule tire Sansa de ses pensées. _Ah, c'est déjà fini. Et je n'ai rien suivi._ La rouquine se redresse et croise le regard de Talisa. Celle-ci s'avance vers les Bolton, salue froidement Ramsay et enlace tendrement sa belle-soeur.

Le Docteur Stark - car Talisa est chirurgienne - prit la frangine de Robb sous son aile le jour même de leur rencontre, voilà dix ans de ça, alors que Talisa était encore étudiante en médecine et que Sansa était à peine adolescente. A la grande joie de Robb, elles s'entendirent tout de suite à merveille. Elles se mirent à tout faire ensemble : shopping, danse classique, cinéma... Et Talisa aida Sansa à atteindre l'excellence au collège. Elle l'encouragea à viser toujours plus haut. Talisa était la grande soeur dont Sansa avait toujours rêvé. Malheureusement, Talisa fut moins présente pour Sansa après la naissance de son fils, Eddard, et l'avènement de sa carrière professionnelle. Et puis Sansa, encore lycéenne, rencontra Ramsay. Et elles se perdirent de vue.

La joyeuse exclamation de Talisa ramène la jeune Stark au temps présent.

« Sansa ! Mon dieu, ça fait des lustres qu'on ne s'est pas vues ! Félicitations pour ton engagement politique, Robb et toi allez faire des merveilles !

— Je l'espère ! Hors de question qu'on laisse Cersei Lannister entrer à l'Élysée ! Et comment vont mon neveu et ma nièce ? sourit Sansa.

— Très bien, ma petite Lyarra est ravie d'être dans la classe de Royce, c'est fou qu'elle ne rencontre son cousin que maintenant ! Quant à Edd, il entre en CE2... déjà ! D'ailleurs, il est avec Rhaego, tu sais, le fils de Daenerys Targaryen...

— L'une des rivales de Robb, complète Sansa.

— D'après les sondages, son parti fera un score dérisoire. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter d'elle, concentrez-vous plutôt sur les Conservateurs.

— Sansa va surtout se concentrer sur sa famille et son bien-être, assène Ramsay. Elle est encore fragile. »

 _Mon bien-être ? Que sais-tu de mon bien-être ?_

Talisa baisse les yeux, mal-à-l'aise. « Bien sûr, finit-elle par dire. La santé avant tout. Je suis bien placée pour le savoir. Mais ce sont justement les nouvelles expériences qui peuvent faire du bien, parfois. Avoir des responsabilités, c'est très enrichissant !

— Je suis d'accord, tranche le Bolton d'un ton jovial. C'est pourquoi je lui ai fait un troisième enfant. N'est-ce pas la meilleure responsabilité qu'elle puisse avoir ? Maintenant tu nous excuseras, Talisa, mais nous devons rentrer. »

Il ne lui laisse pas le luxe de répondre, entraînant Sansa vers la sortie et laissant Talisa dans l'ahurissement. La chirurgienne de trente ans regarde sa belle-sœur quitter la salle de classe, poussée dans le dos par la main de son mari. Sansa retourne la tête une dernière fois, l'air désolé. Talisa serre le poing sur la lanière de son sac à main. Elle n'a jamais pu blairer le Bolton.

En fait, aucun membre de la famille Stark n'a jamais pu blairer le Bolton. Son égo démesuré, ses ruses, son lunatisme, sa possessivité et son passé douteux ne l'ont jamais rendu agréable aux yeux de sa belle famille.

Quelque chose en lui sonne atrocement faux. Fait-il vraiment le bonheur de sa jeune épouse, comme il se plaît sans cesse à le clamer ?


	4. L'origine du mal

**• PapaWemba :** Merci infiniment pour ta review (totalement digne de ce nom) ! Je suis vraiment contente que le style te plaise. Dans ce chapitre, tu vas en savoir plus sur l'origine de la relation Sansa/Rams et ce qui les maintient ensemble malgré les tensions entre eux...

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 3**

\- L'origine du mal -

* * *

« Sansa. Bonsoir. Les enfants sont à l'étage, avec Walda. Fils, puis-je te parler un moment ? »

Cela ne se devine guère dans la froideur de sa voix, mais figurez-vous qu'en vérité, Roose Bolton apprécie sa belle-fille. Il y a maintenant quelques années, lorsque Ramsay lui présenta sa nouvelle petite amie, Roose fut agréablement surpris du choix de son fils. Sansa était courtoise, cultivée et raffinée. Rien à voir avec ces filles vulgaires que Ramsay ramenait habituellement. Rien à voir avec Myranda. C'est pourquoi le patriarche avait très vite adopté la jeune Stark, et avait craint qu'elle ne finisse comme... comme toutes les autres malheureuses qui avaient croisé la route de son fils. D'autant plus que Sansa semblait un brin dépressive, fragile comme tout. Le genre de fille qui ne ferait pas long feu entre les sales pattes de Ramsay et qui finirait brisée en mille morceaux. Mais, oh, surprise ! Ramsay ne se lassa pas de Sansa. Et il la mit enceinte. Cela, Roose ne l'avait pas vu venir, à l'époque. Il avait sermonné Ramsay pour son insouciance. Elle était encore mineure, bon sang ! Mais contre toute attente, Ramsay avait pris ses responsabilités très au sérieux, et avait épousé la mère de son nourrisson. Roose avait été satisfait de voir que son tordu de fils était parvenu à se ranger. Avec un peu de chance, il cesserait ses activités aberrantes par la même occasion.

Malheureusement, Ramsay ne s'était pas assagi pour autant, et menace aujourd'hui de ternir la réputation de la famille Bolton. Comme il sait si bien le faire.

Roose attend patiemment que Sansa quitte le vestibule. Ces affaires-là ne la concernent pas. Une fois seul avec son fils, il attaque.

« Ramsay, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. J'ai réussi à étouffer l'affaire Theon Greyjoy, mais je ne serai pas toujours derrière toi pour essuyer tes bavures.

— Schlingue a été interné, se défend le fils. Il ne risque plus de me balancer. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu remets ça sur...

— Nous ne pourrons pas faire passer tous les employés que tu mutiles pour des malades mentaux. Nous n'avons pas besoin de ragots sordides en ce moment.

— Quels ragots ? renifle Ramsay en écartant théâtralement les bras. Tu viens juste de dire que rien n'avait fuité. Ne te contredis pas ainsi, papa !

— Je te mets simplement en garde. Tu ne peux pas concilier ton poste de haute responsabilité et tes… activités déviantes, articule Roose entre ses dents. À présent, tu n'es plus un banquier lambda, tu représentes ma société. Tu vas en être le visage. Et ma société a eu suffisamment de problèmes avec la justice. Je ne veux pas que tu en rajoutes. Déjà que ce surnom ridicule nous colle à la peau. »

La Banque Pourpre fut surnommée ainsi en référence au sang qu'elle avait sur les mains. Dans les années 2000, des dossiers chauds furent dévoilés au grand public. Au terme d'une enquête, on apprit que la SIB avait financé et indirectement armé certaines cellules terroristes, entre autre. En presque deux décennies, Roose était parvenu à redorer son blason après cette grosse tache noire. Aujourd'hui, il sait qu'il n'a pas droit à l'erreur, et que tout ça peut très bien lui éclater à la figure au moindre faux pas.

« C'est bon, papa. Je ferai profil bas et me montrerai digne du poste de directeur général. »

Ça, Roose en doute fortement. Il connaît son fils. Il sait que Ramsay est incapable de se remettre en question. Qu'il manque parfois de lucidité. Qu'il a tendance à prendre le monde pour son terrain de jeu personnel, en faisant comme si les règles humaines n'existaient pas.

« Ma banque n'est pas à toi, fils, assène platement le patriarche. Pas encore. »

•••

« Coucou ! salue doucement Sansa en entrant dans la chambre. Comment vont mes petits loups ? »

Royce et Rowena se jettent dans les bras de leur mère tandis que Raimbert, le fils de Roose et Walda, s'avance aussi pour se faire embrasser. Ils se mettent à raconter leur rentrée en piaillant à qui mieux mieux. Sansa apprend que Rowena a pleuré toute la matinée parce qu'elle voulait ses parents et ses doudous, mais qu'ensuite elle a fait de la peinture avec les doigts et ça c'était super. Royce déclare qu'il n'aime pas la maîtresse parce qu'elle ne l'a pas laissé s'asseoir à côté de sa cousine Lyarra, et qu'en plus elle l'a mis au coin quand il a ignoré ses ordres. Raimbert n'est pas content d'avoir redoublé et d'être à nouveau en grande section alors qu'il aurait dû être en classe de CP. La rouquine, attendrie, hoche la tête en écoutant toutes ces revendications.

« À quoi étiez-vous en train de jouer ? s'enquiert-elle.

— À Pokémon, répond Rowena en brandissant une figurine en plastique.

— Oh, Arya et mes frères jouaient à ça sur leur console quand on était petits !

— Je pourrais avoir une console, moi aussi ? demande Royce.

— Tu sais bien que ton père ne veut pas. Par contre, il t'as inscrit à un cours de tir à l'arc, sans me demander mon avis, _évidemment_ , roule-t-elle des yeux. Si tu n'as pas envie d'y aller, je lui en…

— Oh oui, oui, oui ! Trop cool ! Après je tirerai sur la lune et elle éclateraaaa ! »

Cet engouement fait rire Sansa. Les trois enfants entreprennent ensuite de lui présenter chacune de leurs figurines, et lui demandent laquelle elle préfère. Sansa pointe du doigt celle qui s'appelle apparemment "Feunard". Elle les regarde continuer leurs jeux, le sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune femme a hâte que ses enfants rencontrent les autres Stark. Elle a hâte de renouer avec sa famille, sur tous les plans. C'est comme ça que les choses auraient dû être. Robb, elle, et leurs progénitures respectives n'auraient jamais dû être séparés. Eddard junior, Lyarra, Royce et Rowena auraient dû grandir ensemble.

Si seulement Ramsay n'avait pas fait partie du tableau.

« Au fait, sourit Sansa, j'ai piqué trois Malabars dans la voiture de tonton Robb, tenez. »

Les bonbons sont aussitôt engouffrés. C'est le moment que choisit Ramsay pour entrer dans la pièce. Il émet un claquement de langue agacé et désigne son petit frère de six ans. « Comme si ce morveux n'était pas déjà assez gras, » commente-t-il abruptement. Le pauvre Raimbert cesse de mâcher, la mine coupable. C'est vrai qu'il est bien plus enrobé que son petit neveu et sa petite nièce. Mais ce n'est pas sa faute, c'est une question de morphologie, et Walda et Sansa n'ont pas exactement la même silhouette. Les yeux du petit s'emplissent déjà de larmes, et la rouquine étouffe un soupir d'exaspération. Ramsay n'a jamais été correct avec le fils de Walda.

De toute façon, Ramsay s'est toujours montré odieux envers les enfants qui n'étaient pas les siens. _Avec les siens, en revanche_... Il est habile, Sansa doit bien le reconnaître. Royce et Rowena vénèrent leur père.

Ramsay leur ordonne d'ailleurs de ranger leurs affaires et de descendre à la voiture. Les deux petits s'exécutent au quart de tour. Ils disent au revoir à Raimbert, puis à Walda, qui s'affaire dans la salle de bain, et à Roose. « À bientôt Papy ! » gazouillent-ils en partant. Le père Bolton reste de marbre.

Sansa suit le mouvement, attache les enfants sur leurs sièges-auto, avant de rejoindre sa place à l'avant. Elle observe discrètement son mari. À sa mâchoire serrée et à sa manière d'empoigner le volant comme s'il voulait le broyer, elle devine que Roose l'a contrarié. _Tant mieux_ , pense-t-elle. Il faut bien que quelqu'un le remette à sa place de temps en temps. D'autant plus que Sansa aussi est contrariée. Vraiment contrariée. Et pour une fois, elle compte bien le faire savoir.

« Je vais très bien, tu sais, lance-t-elle avec une pointe de hargne dans la voix. Contrairement à ce que tu as insinué tout à l'heure, devant Talisa. »

À l'arrière, les enfants retiennent leur souffle. Une dispute va éclater, et ils détestent ça. Ramsay, lui, se contente de sourire en fixant un point lointain sur la route. Comme la réponse tarde trop et que Sansa refuse de lâcher l'affaire, elle continue sur sa lancée :

« Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu veux me décrédibiliser. Tu vas tenter de saboter mes projets, j'en suis certaine. »

Le silence retombe comme un coutelas... Jusqu'à ce qu'un grand coup de frein ne fasse hurler de surprise les trois passagers. Le conducteur, d'un calme olympien, gare ensuite le véhicule sur l'accotement et coupe le contact. Il se tourne vers sa femme, toujours souriant. Mais les lueurs furieuses qui dansent dans ses yeux contredisent ce sourire.

« Effectivement, admet-il. Ça ne me plaît pas que tu fasses de la politique. Ça ne me plaît pas non plus que tu sois aux ordres de Baelish, et que tu côtoies ton maudit frère à nouveau.

— Tu ne supportes pas que je puisse avoir une occupation qui ne tourne pas autour de toi, marmonne la jeune femme, encore tremblante à cause du freinage brutal.

— Et où serais-tu, sans moi ? lâche Ramsay d'un ton ironique. Enterrée six pieds sous terre ? Shootée aux anti-dépresseurs, au mieux ?

 _Ça, c'est bas. Très bas_. Sansa pousse un soupir de frustration lorsque Ramsay lui attrape les avant-bras et retrousse les manches de son manteau. Des cicatrices zèbrent la peau laiteuse de la jeune Stark. Ramsay a toujours voué une fascination malsaine pour ces cicatrices. Il aime les caresser. Sansa déteste ça. C'est une zone sensible, qu'elle voudrait oublier.

Il continue de parler, affirmant qu'elle aurait récidivé, qu'elle se serait tranché les veines pour de bon s'il n'avait pas été là pour lui apporter tendresse et sécurité. Et aussi pervers que cela puisse être, il a sûrement raison.

Oui, à une période de sa vie, Sansa s'était fait du mal. Robb l'avait découvert. Il n'avait pas compris. Sa radieuse petite soeur de seize ans, pleine de rêves et d'optimisme, s'était fait du mal. Que s'était-il passé ? Et puis Sansa avait fini par tout raconter à son grand frère. Comment Joffrey ne cessait de lui faire du mal, moralement et physiquement. Comment il l'humiliait au lycée. Comment il la harcelait. Comment il la frappait. Et Joffrey restait impuni. Et les parents lui manquaient trop. L'enfance lui manquait trop. Et la vie était moche.

Petyr Baelish, devenu le tuteur de la fratrie Stark après le décès de Ned et de Cat, mit de côté la campagne de Robert pour un temps. Il fallait que Joffrey réponde de ses actes devant la justice. Après lui avoir fait gagner son procès, Petyr proposa à Sansa de s'investir en politique, pour se changer les idées et pour marcher sur les traces de ses parents. Au plus mal, Sansa accepta d'accompagner son tuteur à une levée de fonds du Parti Travailliste. Une foule de personnalités publiques et d'hommes d'affaires étaient présents. Les Bolton étaient présents, et Petyr leur présenta sa petite protégée. Tandis que Petyr et Roose complotaient ensemble, Ramsay passa la soirée à dévorer Sansa des yeux. Ils furent amenés à se revoir souvent dans le cadre de la campagne. Mais l'état mental de Sansa était encore instable. Les médicaments qu'elle prenait provoquaient des trucs étranges. Elle se regardait vivre à la troisième personne. Elle se sentait amorphe, malléable, comme si elle avait enclenché le pilotage automatique.

C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle laissa Ramsay la draguer, qu'elle le laissa si facilement prendre ses aises avec elle. Si elle avait été elle-même, peut-être aurait-elle réalisé que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Mais elle avait besoin d'oublier Joffrey, et elle était si seule... Robb était parti à l'autre bout du pays pour étudier l'administration ; Talisa n'avait jamais le temps ; Jon était carrément à l'autre bout du monde - mais quelle idée de s'être engagé dans l'armée ! Quant à Arya et Bran, ils n'étaient jamais à la maison, et Rickon était trop petit pour comprendre les malheurs d'une ado qui était en train de perdre le contrôle.

Elle était si seule.

Et Ramsay était si prévenant. La vingtaine, il était un peu plus âgé qu'elle. Il aurait pu la trouver puérile et inintéressante, mais non. Il délaissait volontiers son école de commerce pour passer du temps avec elle. Il aimait les chiens, comme elle. Ils se mirent à faire de longues promenades avec leurs animaux respectifs. C'était agréable. Sansa buvait les paroles de Ramsay tout en regardant Lady, son husky, jouer dans les feuilles. Parfois, les deux jeunes gens s'asseyaient dans l'herbe humide et se câlinaient pendant des heures. Le vent du Nord était glacial, il fallait bien se réchauffer. Jusqu'à ce que Sansa doive retourner en cours. C'était affreux. Entre les murs du lycée, elle se sentait de nouveau abandonnée, paralysée, triste. Mais il fallait bien en passer par là. Elle n'avait pas perdu son ambition et se voyait toujours faire de longues études. Pourtant, lorsque Ramsay l'encouragea à sécher les cours, elle l'écouta. C'était tellement plus facile de rester auprès de lui pour qu'il la dorlote. Et il continua de tisser patiemment sa toile autour d'elle, tout en douceur.

Bien entendu, il voulut faire l'amour avec elle ; Sansa lui offrit sa virginité. Ce fut plus douloureux que prévu. Mais la jeune fille était comme anesthésiée. Ramsay comblait si bien le vide en elle, la douleur n'avait pas d'importance. Et Ramsay s'arrangea pour qu'elle ne quitte plus son lit. Il faisait d'elle ce qu'il voulait. Il savait mieux qu'elle comment lui faire du bien. Comme Sansa planait à quinze-mille à cause des cachets, elle n'eut pas conscience des conséquences de ses actes, et elle oublia de penser à la contraception... et Ramsay se garda bien de lui signaler cette négligence. Il ne fallut que quelques mois pour qu'elle tombe enceinte. Le futur papa ordonna à la future maman d'arrêter les médicaments, incompatibles avec le bien-être du foetus. Elle arrêta son traitement du jour au lendemain. La réalité rattrapa la jeune Stark au grand galop, mais c'était trop tard pour elle : Ramsay l'avait enchaînée à lui.

 _Comme je voudrais revenir en arrière..._

« Ce que j'ai dit à Talisa n'était que la vérité, gronde Ramsay. Tu es fragile, faible, et un environnement stressant te fera rechuter. C'est _moi_ qui ai pris soin de toi ces dernières années, pas Robb, ni Baelish. C'est _moi_ qui ai comblé tous tes besoins, même ceux dont tu n'avais pas conscience. Je te conseille de ne surtout pas l'oublier, je ne tolère pas l'ingratitude. Tu es une Bolton, pas une Stark. Tu ne fais plus partie de leur famille, tu comprends ? Ta seule et unique famille, c'est moi, Royce, Rowena et ce nouveau bébé que j'ai mis dans ton ventre, que ça te plaise ou non. C'est clair ? Le reste ne compte pas. Tu nous appartiens, et si je m'aperçois que tu renies la place qui est la tienne, si je m'aperçois que tu nous néglige... je te punirai, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Tes petits projets de carrière ne signifient _rien_ , et je foutrai en l'air tout ce que tu entreprendras, termine-t-il sur une note sinistre. Oh, Sansa, s'attriste-t-il faussement. Sansa… Tu pleures ? »

À mesure que Ramsay avançait dans sa tirade, des larmes amères se sont mises à couler sur les joues de Sansa, de plus en plus fort. Son visage est à présent inondé. Elle essuie ses yeux du dos de la main et ravale la rancoeur qui lui comprime la gorge. L'inquiétude des enfants est palpable ; ils n'osent pas dire un mot. Ramsay se retourne vers leurs petites mines terrorisées.

« Maman est très fatiguée et très émotive, à cause du bébé, explique-t-il. Mais il faut qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne doit pas se laisser influencer par ses collègues politiciens, qu'elle ne doit pas se détourner de son mari et de ses petits. Tu as compris, ma douce ?

— Oui, articule la rouquine d'une voix à peine audible.

— Merveilleux ! Nous allons rentrer, décrète-t-il en manoeuvrant pour se remettre sur la route. La journée a été longue, et il faut encore qu'on finisse de ranger notre nouvelle demeure. »

La jeune femme se renfonce dans son siège, affligée par sa propre lâcheté. Une fois de plus, elle l'a laissé la dominer devant leurs enfants. Elle l'a laissé les manipuler. Royce et Rowena vont aller s'imaginer que leur mère pourrait les abandonner du jour au lendemain, alors que Sansa veut _seulement_ leur façonner un monde meilleur.


	5. Loups solidaires

• **pasencoreinscrit** : Merci, ta review me fait super plaisir, comme toujours ! :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi, Ramsay y est assez ignoble...

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 5**

\- Loups solidaires -

* * *

 _6 septembre 2018._

« Maman, tu viens pas nous aider à faire le puzzle ? »

Sansa se retourne vers la table où sont installés ses enfants. Depuis une bonne demi-heure, ils assemblent des pièces sous la surveillance de Ramsay. Sansa, elle, reste plantée devant la fenêtre du salon qui donne sur la rue, à l'affût. Elle attend son frère. Il devrait déjà être arrivé, depuis le temps.

« Papa, réclame une petite voix, pourquoi Maman nous ignore ?

— Sansa, appelle Ramsay. Tu vas passer ta journée à regarder dehors ? Si tu continues, je ferai installer une palissade devant la maison. Viens là. »

La rouquine se contente d'aller s'asseoir à la table, sans prêter la moindre attention au puzzle. Royce et Rowena doivent apprendre à s'occuper un peu tout seuls de temps en temps. Et puis Sansa a déjà passé la matinée à faire de la pâte à modeler.

Elle sursaute lorsque Rowena envoie valser l'intégralité des pièces, qui s'éparpillent sur le plancher. « Mais t'es folle ?! crie Royce à l'attention de sa petite soeur. T'as tout cassé !

— En ai maaaarre, s'énerve la fillette qui ne parle pas encore très bien. C'est pourri si Maman nous aide pas ! »

Les trois chiens de Ramsay, qui ont dressé l'oreille à cause du vacarme, se rendorment aux pieds de leur maître. Ce dernier lance d'ailleurs son regard accusateur à sa femme, le pire de tous, celui qui veut dire "tu es comme une mauvaise mère et je veux que tu le saches". Sansa a soudain l'impression d'étouffer.

Tandis qu'elle se met à ramasser les pièces en soupirant de lassitude, un crissement de roues se fait entendre.

 _Enfin !_

Escorté par Sansa, un Robb tout guilleret entre dans le salon. Son sourire s'évanouit lorsque les clébards se précipitent vers lui en aboyant à plein poumons et en grognant dangereusement. Ramsay semble hésiter un moment, puis les rappelle à l'ordre juste avant que les bêtes ne décident de croquer la jambe de celui qu'ils considèrent comme un envahisseur. Le Stark et le Bolton se fusillent du regard.

« Euh, les enfants, intervient Sansa, vous ne dites pas bonjour à tonton Robb ? »

Les deux petits se cachent derrière leur père, méfiants. Robb s'approche quand même. Il ne se laisse pas intimider par les chiens qui montrent les dents en le voyant si près des enfants de leur maître. Le frangin de Sansa sort quelque chose de son sac-à-dos, qu'il tend à Royce et Rowena.

Ce sont deux loups en peluche.

•••

« Bon, ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé, estime Sansa alors qu'elle et Robb se sont réfugiés dans la véranda. Au moins, ils auront vu leur oncle autrement qu'en photo.

— Ils te ressemblent, constate Robb. Surtout ton fils. Il a les yeux de Maman, des yeux de Tully.

— Je trouve qu'ils ressemblent de plus en plus à Ramsay, murmure sombrement Sansa. Ils commencent à fonctionner comme lui. Lorsque je n'agis pas exactement comme ils le voudraient, ils deviennent agressifs. »

Robb reste silencieux, mais n'en pense pas moins. Il ne reste plus qu'à espérer que le sang des Stark prenne le dessus sur le sang des Bolton, avec le temps et l'éducation qui va avec. Avec un peu de chance, sa soeur finira par avoir la bonne idée de demander le divorce, d'obtenir la garde de ses enfants et de les éloigner de l'influence néfaste de leur père. Le problème, songe Robb, c'est que c'est mal parti.

« Talisa a dit que tu étais encore enceinte, c'est vrai ?

— Ah... Euh, oui, c'est vrai. De 6 semaines. Ça ne pose pas de souci pour la campagne ? s'inquiète Sansa.

— Non, pas du tout. Félicitations, soeurette, murmure Robb en enlaçant la jeune femme, un sourire un peu triste aux lèvres.

— Je préfèrerais que les autres ne soient pas au courant tout de suite... Petyr, Margaery, Tyrion, et tous les autres. J'ai peur qu'ils me voient comme un boulet...

— Eh, rit Robb, moi aussi j'ai des enfants, ce n'est pas une honte !

— Ce n'est pas la même chose, s'écrie Sansa, tu le sais bien ! Tu es plus mature, tu as fait l'ENA, tu es l'étoile du parti, tu as bossé dans des associations, tu n'as plus rien à prouver ! Moi, par contre... Comment veux-tu que je sois prise au sérieux ? Dire que je vais devoir gérer des militants plus expérimentés et plus diplômés que moi, je commence à me demander pourquoi j'ai accepté ce poste...

— Ne te sous-estime pas comme ça ! Tout le monde peut devenir un poids lourd de la politique, avec de la volonté. Justement, à propos... » Le jeune homme tire de son sac tout un dossier. « Voilà quelques documents qui te seront utiles pour comprendre la situation politique actuelle. Histoire de te mettre à niveau, et surtout d'être moins stressée. J'ai simplifié au maximum, parce que mine de rien, ça fait beaucoup à ingurgiter. Et je t'ai mis quelques éléments de langage. Une fois que tu maîtriseras tout ça, tes militants n'y verront que du feu et croiront que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, crois-moi !

— "Quelques documents", sourit Sansa en attrapant la paperasse. C'est plus épais qu'un tome d'Harry Potter !

— Et c'est tout aussi passionnant ! Des alliances, des trahisons, des rebondissements, du mystère, il y a tout ! Essaye de lire tout ça dans la semaine, pour arriver au taquet à la prochaine réunion du parti, d'accord ? »

•••

Une petite heure plus tard, Robb doit déjà s'en aller. Petyr Baelish l'a convoqué pour une urgence. Sansa se lamente, elle aurait voulu qu'il reste dîner, même si la cuisine n'est pas le fort de la jeune femme. Elle aurait voulu qu'il fasse un peu plus connaissance avec ses enfants. Robb promet à sa soeur de tous les inviter chez lui très prochainement, comme ça ses propres enfants rencontreront leur tante. Et puis pour être honnête, il n'ose pas vraiment s'éterniser sur le territoire de Ramsay. Il ne s'y sent pas le bienvenu. Ce qui est un comble ; le seul intrus de la famille, c'est Ramsay.

Pourtant, en descendant l'escalier et en observant les photos encadrées au mur, Robb fait un triste constat. Aucun Stark n'est représenté, si ce n'est Sansa. Ramsay a voulu effacer toute une moitié de l'arbre généalogique de Royce et Rowena. Robb tique sur la pièce maîtresse de cette exposition : le portrait de mariage de sa soeur. Mariage auquel Robb n'a pas été invité, d'ailleurs. Dans sa robe de fourrure blanche, Sansa est à peine majeure, porte un bébé dans les bras et arbore sur le visage une expression désemparée. Elle semble se demander ce qu'elle fout là. _Elle était complètement paumée, et je n'ai pas su la protéger._ À bien y réfléchir, rien n'a changé. Cinq ans plus tard, Sansa est toujours aussi vulnérable. L'expression actuelle de son visage est la même que sur la photo ; c'est celle d'une grande enfant qu'on a prise au piège.

« Robb ? s'inquiète la rouquine. Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

L'enfoiré de Bolton a volé la vie de Sansa, il l'a forcée à grandir trop vite. A vingt-deux ans, elle devrait étudier, découvrir le monde, rencontrer des gens, faire la fête, s'épanouir.

« Pour rien, répond doucement le jeune homme. Je te trouve une petite mine.

— Je ne dors pas très bien ces derniers temps. Je ne suis pas dans mon assiette à cause du bébé.

— Essaye de te reposer, tu as la chance d'être dans un quartier calme comme une tombe. Bon, on se voit sous peu ! »

À regret, les deux frangins se séparent. Robb repart et Sansa regagne le salon. Les enfants jouent avec leurs nouvelles peluches, qu'ils ont l'air d'adorer.

« Tonton Robb est gentil, en fait, décrète gaiement Rowena. C'est vrai qu'il va devenir roi du monde ?

— Seulement le Président de la République, mon coeur. Ce ne serait déjà pas mal, glousse Sansa. Ce sont de jolies peluches ! Vous savez que le loup est aussi l'emblème du Parti Travailliste ? C'est mon aïeul, Brandon Stark, qui a fondé le parti et qui en a choisi le symbole. Il a choisi cet animal parce que les loups sont très solidaires entre eux et qu'il voulait que les gens de ce pays s'entraident et se rassemblent.

— Trop bien... s'extasie Royce.

— Donnez-moi ça, tous les deux. » ordonne soudain Ramsay en se levant du canapé.

À la stupéfaction de tous, il s'empare des deux louveteaux, sort son canif de poche et égorge les peluches. Le visage de Sansa se déforme sous le coup de la colère alors que sa fille se met à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Royce, lui, regarde son père d'un air confus. Celui-ci ne tarde pas fournir une explication horrifiante :

« Robb est un hypocrite qui ne cherche qu'à tromper votre jugement. Il ne faut surtout pas faire confiance à cet homme, il vous veut du mal. Avant même votre naissance, il vous voulait du mal. Il voulait que Maman avorte, vous savez ce que cela signifie ?

— Ramsay, arrête, je t'en prie.

— Il voulait te tuer, Royce, continue-t-il impitoyablement en détachant bien les mots pour que les petits comprennent. Si Sansa avait écouté les conseils de Robb, un médecin t'aurait sorti du ventre de ta mère et t'aurait incinéré.

— Tu ne peux pas leur dire ça ! crie la jeune femme d'une voix brisée.

— En ce qui te concerne, Rowena, Robb n'a pas eu son mot à dire, puisqu'il ne faisait plus partie de notre vie. Maman était loin de lui, et c'était pour le mieux. »

C'en est trop. Sansa éclate en sanglots. Les deux petits sont pâles comme la mort. Ils fixent le ventre de leur mère de leurs grands yeux bleus apeurés. « Est-ce que Robb va vouloir tuer le nouveau bébé, maintenant qu'il a retrouvé Maman ?

— Oui, Royce, c'est possible, affirme perfidement Ramsay. Mais je ne le laisserai pas faire.

— On n'a pas idée de dire de telles saloperies, explose Sansa. C'est nauséabond, c'est abject ! Cesse de vouloir nous monter les uns contre les autres ! Robb est leur oncle, Ramsay, tu ne pourras rien faire contre ça !

— Ce connard ne mérite pas d'être l'oncle de _nos_ gosses. Il a voulu les faire disparaître, parce que selon lui je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi, renifle-t-il.

— Et que j'étais bien trop jeune pour être une mère ! s'étrangle-t-elle.

— Il n'y a pas d'âge pour aimer le fruit de ses entrailles. Ôte-moi d'un doute… Tu aimes nos enfants, n'est ce pas ? demande-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Parfois, je n'en suis pas si sûr… »

Nauséeuse, la jeune femme se précipite dans le vestibule, enfile sa veste et fouille frénétiquement dans le placard à la recherche de la laisse de sa chienne. Ramsay la suit, soupçonneux. « Où vas-tu comme ça ?

— Promener Lady, répond Sansa d'un ton indigné.

— Je te donne trois quarts d'heure. Après quoi j'appellerai les flics si tu n'es pas rentrée.

— À vos ordres, mon cher mari.

— Maman, pitié, t'en vas pas ! »

Les enfants se sont remis à pleurer, convaincus que leur mère va les délaisser pour toujours. Ramsay a atteint son objectif : faire régner la peur et la méfiance, pour que les petits la collent encore davantage et qu'elle se retrouve pieds et poings liés. Il ne faut surtout pas rentrer dans ce jeu malsain. Il ne faut pas céder. Le visage fermé, Sansa ouvre la porte et Lady rapplique au grand galop en jappant gaiement, toute contente de sortir. La rouquine envie l'insouciance de sa fidèle compagne. Elles se mettent toutes les deux en route.

À mesure qu'elles marchent dans le quartier désert, les idées de Sansa s'éclaircissent, ses épaules se délestent d'un poids invisible. Loin des regards, elle pose sa main sur son ventre, et jure au minuscule être qui vit en elle qu'elle fera tout pour qu'il échappe aux griffes acérées de Ramsay.

Tout ira bien. Lorsqu'elle rentrera, Sansa recoudra soigneusement les louveteaux.


	6. Reines dans l'arène

**CHAPITRE 5**

\- Reines dans l'arène -

* * *

 _17 septembre 2018._

« Installez le micro ici, ça ira très bien, estime Sansa. Euh, Podrick, qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

— Des éoliennes en carton de deux mètres de haut, pour décorer la scène. C'est une idée de Margaery.

— C'est génial ! s'émerveille Sansa. Elle a toujours de bonnes idées ! »

Ce samedi, à huit heures du matin, le groupe de militants dirigé par Sansa prend d'assaut la Place Crépin, où se tient le marché hebdomadaire de Port-Réal. Ils ont installé une estrade et une sono pour diffuser leur message. La thématique du jour : la transition énergétique. Armés de tracts, une quinzaine de militants s'agitent déjà autour des gens venus faire leurs courses. Le marché promet d'être animé.

Sansa lisse son tailleur noir, et relit pour la énième fois le discours qu'elle prononcera lorsque un public se sera formé autour de la scène. Les choses sérieuses commencent pour elle. Le stress est en train de monter, tout comme un sentiment de fierté. Elle est fière d'être le porte-voix de Robb.

Autour de la scène, ça commence à s'activer. Brienne, la responsable du service d'ordre du parti, finit de sécuriser la zone. La grande blonde, très professionnelle, se retire ensuite sur le côté et adresse un signe bienveillant à la rouquine. Cette dernière sourit, se sachant bien entourée. Elle teste un moment le micro. Bientôt, une petite foule curieuse s'attroupe à ses pieds. C'est le moment.

« Bonjour à tous, commence la politicienne en herbe. Comme vous le savez, le peuple de Westeros va bientôt devoir élire un nouveau chef d'État, qui devra répondre aux enjeux de notre époque. L'un de ces enjeux, qui tient particulièrement à coeur au Parti Travailliste, c'est évidemment la question énergétique et la planification écologique. Nous savons bien qu'elle nécessite des investissements massifs, ainsi qu'une abondante main d'oeuvre qualifiée et bien payée. Et l'exigence...

— Eh ben ça va, elle se débrouille pas trop mal, notre petite directrice, chuchote un militant d'âge moyen. Elle parvient à captiver la foule, c'est déjà ça.

— Mouais, mais c'est parce qu'elle est belle, répond un autre. Sa voix est trop hésitante, et elle n'a pas l'air suffisamment à l'aise. On dirait une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture ! Elle est bonne pour faire Miss Westeros, mais pas pour causer politique, si tu veux mon avis.

— Dites donc, intervient bravement Brienne, nous ne sommes pas au bistrot du coin. J'ai l'impression d'entendre des Conservateurs. Veuillez garder vos réflexions machistes pour vous. »

L'homme hausse les épaules et s'en va distribuer des tracts plus loin, sous le regard agacé de Brienne. Puis, quelque chose attire l'attention de la blonde. À l'autre bout du marché, un petit groupe fait son entrée et s'approche de la scène. Ce sont les militants politiques de l'autre bord. Leurs banderoles rouge arborent le logo du Parti Conservateur, un lion d'or.

« Et zut, râle Brienne. Il a fallu que ces guignols viennent distribuer leurs saletés de tracts sur le même marché que nous. Vient Podrick, on va aller parler à leur service d'ordre et leur faire comprendre que nous tenons la zone pour l'instant. »

Justement, le chef de leur service d'ordre n'est autre que Sandor Clegane et sa fameuse figure brûlée. Il y a quelques années, sous la présidence d'Aerys Targaryen, lui et Brienne s'étaient battus pour le poste de chef d'État-major des armées. À noter que c'était Barristan Selmy qui avait finalement raflé le poste. Une rivalité s'était néanmoins installée entre les deux colosses qui se font actuellement face.

« Monsieur Clegane, clame Brienne, je vous signale que nous avons l'autorisation de la préfecture pour occuper les lieux.

— Ouais, bah on l'a aussi, répond Sandor de son ton bourru caractéristique. Y'a pas écrit votre nom sur ce marché, que j'sache. Not' candidate a tous les droits d'être ici. »

Cersei Lannister en personne s'avance vers Brienne, la gratifiant de son air hautain et impérieux. Brienne soupire et dégage le chemin à l'équipe rivale. Sur l'estrade, Sansa termine son discours.

« Ainsi, nous préconisons la sortie des énergies carbonées, en commençant par l'arrêt des subventions aux énergies fossiles...

— Ce qui provoquera une hausse inéluctable des factures d'électricité de tous nos concitoyens, claironne Cersei. Savez-vous ce qu'est l'inflation, Madame Bolton ? »

Sansa, interrompue dans sa lancée, ouvre la bouche, cherche désespérément une réponse intelligente. Hélas, elle ignore tout des effets de l'inflation sur les tarifs de l'électricité. Elle referme la bouche, incapable de défendre son programme. Elle n'est pas assez préparée pour improviser un débat contre Cersei Lannister. _Robb aurait su quoi répondre, lui_. Les militants Travaillistes font la grimace, mécontents de se faire rabaisser devant des électeurs potentiels.

« La politique serait-elle donc une entreprise familiale, chez vous ? raille Cersei. Robb Stark a fait de sa petite soeur son sous-fifre. Un choix affectif plutôt que rationnel, manifestement, puisque vous me semblez bien incompétente.

— Vous pouvez parler, rétorque Sansa, tout le monde sait que vous n'agissez que sur le conseil de votre père ! »

La rouquine a lu les fiches que Robb lui a confiées, et a bien retenu toutes les casseroles que se traînent les Lannister et qui pourraient être utilisées contre eux. Mais il y en a une en particulier que Sansa n'est pas prête d'oublier et de pardonner, qui ne figure pas dans les fiches de Robb parce que c'est un sujet encore sensible pour les deux jeunes Stark.

« Pourquoi seriez-vous capable de gérer le pays si vous n'êtes pas capable de gérer une simple _manifestation_ , Madame Lannister ?

— Vous faites référence à cette insurrection civile à laquelle se sont livrés vos parents ? Vous ressortez un vieux dossier, renifle Cersei, mais soit. Discutons-en. Ils savaient à quoi ils s'exposaient, ne me désignez pas comme seule responsable.

— _Vous_ étiez la Ministre de l'Intérieur. _Vous_ avez donné l'ordre de réprimer les mouvements sociaux, de les réprimer violemment. _Vous_ êtes responsable du décès de mes parents et de nombreux autres citoyens venus manifester pacifiquement. _Vous_ avez leur sang sur vos mains.

— Je pourrais porter plainte pour outrage, sourit Cersei, vous le savez ?

— La dernière fois que nous nous sommes retrouvées devant la Justice, c'est moi qui ai gagné, vous vous souvenez ? riposte Sansa.

— Effectivement, petite colombe, je m'en souviens, accorde l'adversaire. Vous n'étiez alors qu'une gamine.

— Une gamine maltraitée par votre fils, qui attend toujours de lui des excuses.

— Mais vous êtes une femme maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Comment va votre époux ? Et votre beau-père, ce cher Roose Bolton, continue-t-il de financer des terroristes ?

— Cela... Mais cela ne concerne nullement l'élection, enfin !

— Si ladite banque décide de financer votre parti, cela concernera l'élection.

— Eh bien sachez que la SIB ne nous financera pas, réplique Sansa.

— Y aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz entre vous et votre mari ?

— En vérité, les dons généreux de nos sympathisants suffisent à financer notre campagne, invente Sansa en haussant un sourcil. C'est l'avantage d'être proche du peuple.

— Vous avez toujours réponse à tout, susurre la féroce Lannister. Mais vous êtes une petite menteuse, je sais très bien qu'Oberyn Martell est allé mendier à la Banque de Fer, et qu'il est revenu la queue entre les jambes. Tout comme vous êtes sûrement allée mendier auprès de la banque de votre mari. Sauf que dans votre cas, revenir la queue entre les jambes est une expression qui prend tout son sens, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une rumeur amusée parcourt la foule, qui semble passionnée par la joute verbale que se livrent les deux figures féminines des grands partis. Il ne manquerait plus que Daenerys Targaryen se joigne au combat pour compléter le tableau.

Sansa déglutit difficilement, consciente d'être le centre d'attention des gens et des caméras. Cet échange ridicule sera probablement sur toutes les chaînes dans l'heure qui suit. _Génial. Je suis en train de me couvrir de honte._ Au point où elle en est, autant essayer d'avoir le dernier mot :

« Même la novice que je suis peut repérer la bonne vieille technique qui consiste à s'attaquer à la vie privée pour éviter de parler du fond. En plus d'être déplacée, cette discussion est stérile. Bonne continuation, Madame Lannister. Nous levons le camp. »

Les autres Travaillistes n'ont pas d'autre choix que d'obéir à la rouquine, bien qu'elle soit sur le point de commettre un faux pas en s'avouant vaincue devant les citoyens et en laissant le champ libre à l'adversaire. La jeune Stark envoie un texto à son grand frère : " _Je rentre au QG. Me suis fait pourrir par Cersei Lannister :'-(_ "

Sansa préfère partir à pieds de son côté, toute seule, pour digérer sa déconvenue en paix. Parcourir les rues de Port-Réal au rythme de Lana Del Rey lui fait un bien fou. Ayant enfoncé ses écouteurs, elle n'a pas remarqué qu'on la suivait de près. Lorsqu'elle sent quelqu'un la tirer par le bras, elle sursaute si fort qu'elle en lâche son téléphone. Un homme se dresse face à elle, brun et barbu, la quarantaine, drapé dans un long manteau noir ayant connu des jours meilleurs.

« Bon sang, vous m'avez fait peur... Qui êtes-vous ?

— Euron Greyjoy.

— Ah, et que puis-je pour vous ?

— Diable ! ricane l'individu en reluquant Sansa de haut en bas avec appréciation. Ce gros saligaud de Bolton ne s'emmerde pas ! Mais une bonnasse comme toi, ça se partage. Peut-être que si moi et mes gars on s'amusait un peu avec toi, ça ferait un peu redescendre ton mari sur Terre, tu crois pas ? »

La Stark a un mouvement de recul, mais l'autre taré ne lâche pas son bras.

« Écoutez, articule-t-elle péniblement, je ne vous connais pas, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre vous et Ramsay, mais je vous conseille de...

— Ça fait longtemps qu'il insulte ma famille, mais je laissais couler tant qu'il empiétait pas sur mon territoire, grogne Euron. Ce qu'il a fait subir à mon neveu, passe encore, Theon était une crevure de première que personne ne regrettera. Mais qu'il fourre son nez dans mes affaires et qu'il court-circuite mon réseau, ce n'est pas acceptable, tu comprends ? Lui et sa bande de connards croient pouvoir débarquer comme des fleurs dans ma ville et foutre le bordel, tranquille. On est pas dans le Nord ici. C'est pas comme ça que ça marche à Port-Réal. Ici, on suit _mes_ règles !

— Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites !

— Mignonne, mais conne ! T'es mariée à un _criminel_ et tu viens de le découvrir, ma parole ? Bref, je compte sur toi pour lui transmettre le message, miss Bolton. À la revoyure. »

Ébahie, Sansa se masse le bras en le regardant s'éloigner. _Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer, encore ?_ _Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce fou furieux ?_ Elle ramasse son téléphone au sol, soulagée qu'il ne soit pas cassé. Elle a 3 nouveaux messages. Un de Petyr, un de Robb et un de Ramsay. Elle les consulte dans cet ordre. Celui de son ancien tuteur lui met un coup de pression. " _Bonjour Sansa. J'ai cru comprendre que la SIB ne nous financerait pas ? Pourquoi ? Rappelle-moi, s'il te plaît._ _\- Petyr Baelish_ " Elle se détend un peu en lisant le texto de son frère. _" J'ai vu ça aux infos, t'as tout déchiré face à la mère Cersei, cinq minutes de plus et elle craquait ! On se retrouve au QG, ma louloute._ " Puis elle ouvre celui de son mari, et la frustration reprend le dessus. _" Je ne savais pas que le poste de directrice de campagne consistait à se faire humilier en public et se donner en spectacle sur toutes les chaînes ! J'ai bien ri ! Franchement, je préférerais encore que tu viennes bosser avec moi à la banque, au moins ce serait un vrai travail et je pourrais garder un oeil sur toi. Ça ne te plairait pas d'être ma secrétaire ? ;) "_

Sansa sait qu'il faut toujours répondre à Ramsay, lui qui déteste être ignoré. La politicienne tape son message à toute allure, avant de se remettre en marche d'un pas décidé.

 _" Non merci, j'ai déjà un vrai travail. "_

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas de commenter ! C'est gratuit, c'est le moteur de l'inspiration et ça fait plaisir ! :D**


	7. La petite mort

**Pasencoreinscrit** : Oh, ravie d'entendre ça ! Cersei et Euron prendront beaucoup plus d'importance par la suite, promis ! Et Ramsay ne faisait que s'échauffer jusque là, dans quelques temps (dans deux ou trois chapitres max) il sortira le grand jeu ! *rire sadique* Et oui, Petyr, toujours fidèle à lui-même et matérialiste à souhait, arf :')

 **Ariaqua** : Merci de ton soutien, ça me va droit au coeur *-* Alors, pour Arya, c'est prévu, mais très honnêtement elle n'arrivera que très tard dans l'histoire (en fait j'aime bien écrire en me basant sur un plan, et pour le coup elle intervient dans longtemps, mais je vais voir si je peux caser son arrivée un peu plus tôt juste pour toi !)

 **Legeely** : Coucou toi, voilà la suite ! Désolée, je me répète, mais du coup pour te répondre, je suis toute seule à écrire Dogma, j'ai voulu aller plus loin dans le délire Sansa/Ramsay... en solo cette fois xD Merci pour la trop chouette review, ça m'encourage tellement !

 **I'm back ! Et je vous inflige direct un chapitre un peu risqué ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Pour les âmes sensibles qui ne supporteraient pas l'idée d'une scène de sexe entre Sansa et Ramsay (ce que je peux comprendre), j'ai scindé le chapitre en 2 pour que vous puissiez sauter cette partie et passer directement à la suivante (le chapitre 7 du coup, qui sera posté sous peu sans faute). Bonne lecture pour les braves gens qui auront décidé de rester !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 6**

\- La petite mort -

* * *

« Tu connais Euron Greyjoy ? »

Apparemment, la question de Sansa fait mouche, car elle sent le corps de Ramsay se crisper l'espace d'une seconde. Plongée dans l'eau chaude d'un bain, elle est allongée contre lui et fixe le plafond. Elle tourne légèrement la tête pour pouvoir cerner l'expression du jeune homme. Comme toujours lorsqu'il n'est pas occupé à jouer la comédie, son visage reste lisse, froid et impénétrable.

« Oui, répond-il en jouant avec l'eau. C'est le patron du chantier naval de Port-Réal. Il est assez connu, dans le coin.

— Mais ça, c'est la version officielle. Tout comme tu es banquier d'affaire, officiellement. Mais... officieusement ? »

La jeune femme ne peut s'empêcher de ressasser sa rencontre avec Euron, encore et encore. Ses menaces tournent en boucle dans son esprit. Et ce qu'il a dit sur Ramsay l'inquiète au plus haut point. Le mot "criminel" occupe toutes ses pensées, alors qu'elle devrait diriger toute son attention vers la campagne.

« Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu soudainement à Euron Greyjoy ? interroge Ramsay. Aurais-tu des choses à me dire ? Nous devons être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, tu te souviens ? »

À la base, Sansa ne comptait pas raconter à son mari cette fameuse rencontre, craignant qu'il ne la laisse plus sortir toute seule dans la nature. Mais la curiosité l'a emporté, et elle en a trop dit. De toute façon, on ne peut rien cacher à Ramsay. Alors elle vide son sac. Après son récit, un silence s'installe, seulement troublé par les clapotis de l'eau. Ramsay réfléchit un long moment. Puis il noue ses jambes autour de celles de sa femme, se rapproche d'elle et recommence à lui masser les épaules.

« Ce pouilleux d'Euron Greyjoy est impuissant, Sansa. Il joue les durs pour t'effrayer, mais au fond il ne peut rien faire contre notre famille et il le sait très bien. Ma société possède des actions sur ses infrastructures, et il me doit un pognon de dingue. Je le tiens par les couilles. Oublie-le.

— Et qui est Theon ?

— L'un de mes anciens employés, répond Ramsay d'un ton agacé. Cessons de parler de ces branleurs de Greyjoy, tu veux ?

— J'ai été honnête avec toi, Ramsay. Tu dois me rendre la pareille. Euron a dit des choses à ton sujet, des choses qui m'inquiètent… Dans quoi trempes-tu, au juste ?

— Là, tout de suite, j'aurais aimé tremper tranquillement avec mon épouse adorée. Hélas, elle a décidé de me bassiner avec des histoires qui ne la concernent pas.

— Si Euron s'en prenait à moi, ou aux enfants...

— Je te l'ai dit, affirme doucement Ramsay, il n'est rien. Nous sommes en sécurité. Fais-moi confiance. »

Et avec ces paroles, il enfouit son visage dans le cou humide de la jeune femme. Ses mains se mettent à errer partout où elles le peuvent. Sansa ferme les yeux. Finalement, c'est une bonne chose d'avoir partagé son fardeau avec le jeune homme : s'il y a bien une chose pour laquelle elle lui fait confiance, c'est sa capacité à savoir protéger jalousement ses proches et ses intérêts. Ramsay est un stratège qui n'a encore jamais été mis en échec, Sansa est bien placée pour le savoir. Tant qu'elle l'a de son côté, rien ne pourra lui arriver, n'est-ce pas ?

Les caresses de Ramsay évoluent, deviennent de plus en plus provocantes. Sansa n'est pas d'humeur à les combattre. Pour une fois, elle se sent en phase avec son époux, son meilleur ennemi. Alors elle coopère, se laisse guider par un besoin irrépressible. Bientôt, elle se détend, s'ouvre comme une fleur qui éclot. Elle laisse même échapper quelques soupirs lascifs. Il n'en faut pas plus pour déchaîner le jeune homme, dont la libido a toujours été explosive. Il retire brusquement la main qu'il a glissée entre les cuisses de sa femme, se lève et sort de la baignoire en mettant de l'eau partout.

« Sors de là, ordonne-t-il à Sansa d'une voix rauque. Pas la peine de mettre ton peignoir. »

Après s'être tous deux séchés grossièrement, ils mettent le cap vers la chambre. Ramsay pousse la rouquine sur le lit conjugal et la regarde s'agenouiller docilement sur le matelas, spectacle qui rend Ramsay tout fiévreux. La tendre, tiède et délicieuse Sansa. Elle est toute à lui. Le Bolton lui grimpe dessus sans plus de cérémonie.

Il s'empare d'elle brusquement. Sansa émet un petit cri. Ils ont vécu ça d'innombrables fois, mais chaque fois est plus satisfaisante que la précédente. Peut-être parce que cela rappelle à Sansa qu'elle n'est pas seule, qu'il est une partie d'elle, et que c'est à la fois rassurant et terrifiant. Peut-être parce que cela rappelle à Ramsay l'emprise absolue qu'il a sur elle, et que ce sentiment de toute-puissance est presque tout aussi jouissif que les courbes voluptueuses de sa femme.

Elle est son bien le plus précieux. C'est ce que Ramsay lui susurre à l'oreille alors qu'il va et vient en elle lentement, affreusement lentement. Elle est faite pour lui. C'est ce qu'il lui répète alors qu'elle s'efforce de suivre la cadence brutale qu'il lui impose ensuite. Et il inverse le rythme, inlassablement, ignorant les supplications de Sansa qui lui demande d'en finir, de la soulager. Mais Ramsay aime jouer les prolongations. Il aime avoir la pudique Sansa à sa merci, couverte de sueur, embarrassée par sa propre ardeur. Puis leurs deux corps finissent par s'accorder parfaitement. Ses grognements à lui accompagnent ses gémissements à elle. Ils vont sûrement réveiller les enfants. Tant pis.

Ils se blottissent sous les draps en soupirant d'aise. Sansa montre des signes d'épuisement. « Peux-tu éteindre la lumière ? » baragouine-t-elle. Ramsay ne la laisse pas en paix. Comme toujours après l'acte, il la prend dans ses bras, l'embrasse un peu partout, la scrute de ses grands yeux hagards, savoure sa victoire. « Tu vois qu'on a besoin l'un de l'autre, chantonne-t-il. Tu vois comme on se rend heureux.

— Mmmh... »


	8. Sabotage stratégique

• **Legeely** : JE SUIS JOIE que ça t'ait plu *yeux qui brillent*. Tellement contente que tu adhères à mon interprétation de ce couple biscornu... J'ai été tellement déçue par la manière des showrunners de traiter leur relation... Alors je compense avec cette fic xD Oui, pour l'instant ce bougre de Ramsay n'est que la face cachée de l'iceberg, là comme ça il paraîtrait presque fréquentable huhu... Son capital sympathie risque de chuter dans quelques chapitres :') Je te laisse avec la suite, bonne lecture

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7**

 _-_ Sabotage stratégique -

* * *

 _18 septembre 2018_

« C'est là, désigne Sansa. Mince, tu ne vas pas pouvoir te garer, il n'y a plus une place. »

Ça, c'est bien mal connaître Ramsay. Le jeune homme gare son énorme BMW en double-file, et tous les autres véhicules qui attendent derrière se mettent à klaxonner en coeur, ce à quoi Ramsay répond par des doigts d'honneur. Sansa soupire. Cet individu ne devrait même pas avoir le droit de conduire à Port-Réal. Elle prend son sac et s'apprête à sortir de la voiture au plus vite, histoire de ne pas déclencher une guerre civile entre tous les conducteurs de la rue. Ramsay la retient par le bras, tout sourire.

« Tu n'oublies rien ?

— Merci de m'avoir conduite. » murmure-t-elle avant de l'embrasser gentiment. Il lui rend son baiser à pleine bouche. « Ma merveilleuse femme, ronronne-t-il. Si tu veux rester dans mes bonnes grâces, je te conseille de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

— Évidemment, tu me connais.

— Bien ! Sois sage ! »

Il la laisse sortir et démarre en trombe. Sansa se dirige vers le Starbucks, où elle a rendez-vous avec Robb, Margaery et Tyrion. À l'intérieur du café, la musique est forte et ça bourdonne de monde, comme partout à Port-Réal. Elle commande un frappuccino et rejoint ses congénères, qui l'accueillent à grands cris enthousiastes.

« Mais ne serait-ce pas la nouvelle étoile du parti ? se réjouit Margaery. Bravo pour hier, ton crêpage de chignon avec Cersei nous a fait un gros coup de com' !

— Oui, enfin, je me suis un peu ridiculisée, tempère la rousse.

— Ce n'est pas l'avis de Twitter ! Tu as tenu tête face à quelqu'un de méprisant, et ça, c'est le genre de truc que les gens adorent.

— Mais je n'ai pas su répondre à la question sur l'inflation, et j'ai dit des bêtises...

— Tu sais, la politique c'est avant tout du spectacle, de nos jours. C'est triste, mais c'est ainsi. Les gens se foutent de l'inflation. Ce qu'ils veulent voir, c'est deux politiciennes s'insulter et balancer des punchlines. Regarde un peu tous les memes qu'on peut trouver à propos de votre battle ! Y a même un gars qui en a fait un remix, c'est excellent ! »

Pendant que la brunette montre la vidéo sur son Iphone et que Tyrion éclate de rire, Sansa se met à siroter sa boisson chaude et échange un regard amusé avec Robb.

« Donc je peux raconter des énormités et personne ne s'en rendra compte ? sourit la jeune Stark.

— Si tu as du charisme, oui, affirme Tyrion en levant son gobelet d'un air théâtral. Mieux, les gens _applaudiront_ tes énormités !

— Enfin, le but du jeu, c'est quand même de faire passer des idées honorables et de servir l'intérêt commun, observe Robb.

— En voilà une belle parole de Stark ! Ton père n'aurait pas mieux dit ! Mais oui, mon garçon, sur le fond tu as tout à fait raison.

— Si je comprends bien, résume Sansa, pour s'assurer le vote de nos concitoyens, il faut faire passer de bonnes idées… Tout en amusant la galerie ?

— Exact, confirme Margaery. Et devinez quoi ? Les réseaux sociaux sont là pour ça. Surtout Youtube, il y a vraiment quelque chose à creuser de ce côté-là...

— Ah non, râle Robb. Tu ne vas recommencer avec tes histoires de vlog. Bonjour la démagogie ! Hors de question que je m'abaisse à ça. Je suis candidat à la présidentielle, pas youtubeuse beauté !

— Mais laisse-moi finir, coco ! J'ai laissé tomber l'idée de te filmer chez toi, avec ta famille. Tu as raison, c'est trop personnel et trop... euh... télé-réalité. Mais on pourrait s'y prendre autrement... »

Tandis que la pétillante jeune femme expose son projet à un Robb dubitatif, Tyrion sort son paquet de cigarettes et gesticule à l'attention de Sansa. « Je vais m'en griller une, tu m'accompagnes ? » La rouquine hoche la tête et suit le Lannister à l'extérieur. Pour sympathiser avec lui, elle est prête à mettre de côté son dégoût du tabac. Ils restent silencieux quelques instants, le temps que Tyrion prenne quelques bouffées. « Je suis désolé, commence-t-il, je suis quelqu'un qui aime boire et fumer !

— Libre à vous, nous sommes entre adultes, sourit la rouquine.

— Tu peux me tutoyer, Sansa ! Nous sommes dans le même bateau, après tout, et la croisière va durer six mois... et plus si les sacro-saints électeurs le veulent ! Alors, ton boulot te plaît-il ?

— Beaucoup ! Même si j'aurais préféré ne pas tomber sur votre... je veux dire, _ta_ soeur.

— Ah oui, je comprends très bien. J'ignorais que tu avais un passif avec ma famille, ma chère soeur ne s'en est jamais vantée. Mon neveu t'en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres, si j'ai bien compris ?

— Oui, mais c'est du passé. J'espère seulement que je ne croiserai pas Joffrey au détour d'un marché...

— Ah ! Ça n'est pas impossible, figure-toi qu'il travaille pour les Conservateurs ! Cette tête de gland est étudiant en sciences politiques, tu penses bien qu'il ne cherche qu'à étaler ses "compétences" en la matière.

— Ben voyons, se moque-t-elle. Pourtant, il était loin d'être une lumière, au lycée. Si je me souviens bien, je l'ai laissé copier mes devoirs plus d'une fois.

— Que veux-tu, il est habitué à ce que papy Tywin lui serve tout sur un plateau d'argent. Il n'a jamais su réfléchir par lui-même, c'est pourquoi tu feras une bien meilleure politicienne que lui. Et si vos chemins devaient se croiser à nouveau, tu terrasseras Joffrey avec des mots bien placés et tu le renverras dans les jupes de sa mère ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! »

Sansa ne peut s'empêcher de rire devant l'énergie communicative de Tyrion. Elle décrète qu'il est assurément le Lannister qu'elle préfère, et il répond qu'il est ravi d'entendre ça. Puis, il constate que sa cigarette s'est changée en cendres, et ils retournent tous deux à l'intérieur, curieux de savoir si Margaery a pu convaincre Robb d'appliquer ses méthodes très génération Y. Mais le téléphone de Sansa sonne. Un texto est arrivé, de la part de Podrick.

" Sansa ? _Ne paniquez pas, mais on est à l'hôpital. On a eu un gros problème. Pourriez-vous nous rejoindre au plus vite ? On aurait bien besoin de notre directrice !_ "

•••

Après avoir planté les autres au Starbucks et s'être jetée dans le premier métro en direction de l'hôpital de la ville, Sansa pénètre dans la salle de soin et étouffe un cri de stupéfaction en découvrant l'état des patients. Neuf militants Travaillistes sont allongés là. Leurs visages sont couverts d'hématomes et de points de suture. Certains ont les membres emprisonnés dans du plâtre, d'autres portent un corset autour du thorax. Sansa comprend immédiatement : ils ont été passés à tabac. Podrick est assis sur un tabouret, apparemment indemne. Il a l'air de se ronger les sangs.

« Podrick, que s'est-il passé, enfin ? s'ébahit la jeune femme.

— Ces pauvres gars étaient chargés de coller des affiches sur les murs de la ville, explique le jeune garçon. Je leur ai donné du matériel, et je les ai envoyés du côté de la rue de la Soie, vu qu'à cette heure-là il n'y a pas grand-monde. Ça faisait déjà quarante minutes que je n'avais plus de nouvelles d'eux, je commençais à m'inquiéter sévère, vous savez comment ça peut vite dégénérer, les collages... Et ensuite les urgences m'ont téléphoné, et j'ai rappliqué ici... Apparemment, une bande de frappadingues armés de matraques leur sont tombés dessus sans crier gare...

— C'était des militants Conservateurs, affirme faiblement l'un des blessés.

— Vous en êtes sûr ? demande une Sansa complètement dépassée par la situation.

— Bah, ils avaient des cagoules, mais ça n'empêche. Le coin où on était en train de coller était tapissé d'affiches de la mère Lannister. C'est clair qu'on était sur leur territoire ! Salopards de Conservateurs, gronde-t-il en crachant un filet de bave et de sang. Ils savent plus quoi inventer pour nous empêcher de grimper dans les sondages. »

La jeune Stark se passe une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Elle n'en revient pas. L'adversaire n'a donc aucune limite ? C'est ça l'action politique ? Lyncher ses opposants, verser le sang rien que pour dissuader les autres d'apposer leur blason, rien que pour défendre son petit coin de terre ? Mais c'est abject ! C'est barbare ! On est où là, au Moyen-Âge ? Et comment Sansa est-elle censée faire payer l'armée ennemie ? Comment est-elle censée protéger ses propres troupes ?

« Le plus important, c'est que vous vous rétablissiez vite, commence-t-elle. De mon côté, je vais porter plainte. C'est tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'instant.

— On pourrait débouler dans leurs locaux et tout casser, suggère rageusement l'un des blessés.

— Certainement pas, objecte la rousse, on ne va pas répondre à la violence par la violence. Nous avons l'occasion de montrer à tout le monde que nous sommes capables de gérer une situation délicate tout en gardant la tête froide, alors saisissons cette occasion, d'accord ? »

Le regard déçu qui se lit dans les yeux tuméfiés des militants brise le coeur de Sansa. Ce regard ressemble beaucoup à celui que ses enfants lancent parfois à leur mère, lorsqu'elle clame qu'elle n'a pas le temps de jouer avec eux ou qu'elle ne les écoute pas aussi attentivement qu'ils le voudraient. Sansa déteste ce regard. Elle sait ce que pensent ces hommes qui viennent tout juste de prendre des coups pour le parti sans broncher : Sansa manque de cran. Sansa se laisse marcher dessus sans rien dire. Sansa n'est pas à la hauteur. Et ils ont raison.

La jeune femme, au bord des larmes, quitte la pièce en s'excusant. Elle se met à errer dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, dans un état second. Le stress l'empêche de réfléchir correctement. Elle finit par sortir son téléphone, et commence à écrire un SMS qu'elle destine à Ramsay.

 _" Tu avais raison. Je ne suis pas faite pour ce boulot. Je sais que tu es au bureau, mais pourrais-tu passer me chercher ? Je veux rentrer à la maison. "_

Rien que d'imaginer son petit sourire satisfait lui donne des noeuds à l'estomac. Mais tant pis, elle a déjà perdu contre lui de toute façon. Elle s'apprête à envoyer son message de détresse, mais suspend son geste en entendant une voix familière la héler.

« Sansa ! appelle Robb. Tu es là ! Pod m'a tout raconté. C'est inadmissible ! Écoute, je sais que c'est ton rôle de gérer cette crise, et je ne voudrais pas empiéter sur tes responsabilités, mais...

— Justement, je ne sais PAS comment gérer cette crise, sanglote la rouquine à bout de nerfs. On attend de moi que j'organise des représailles et que je venge les blessés, mais je ne sais pas faire ça !

— Non non, louloute, au contraire, tu fais bien de ne pas céder aux passions des militants, ce sont de braves gens mais ils manquent parfois de sang froid.

— Je sais ce qu'ils pensent de moi. Je sais ce qui se murmure entre eux. Ils ont l'impression d'être dirigés par une petite fille en jupons, et ils n'ont pas tort ! Regarde comment je réagis à la moindre difficulté !

— Et moi, je sais que tu es capable de surmonter ça. Il faut que tu arrêtes de te sous-estimer, de ne jurer que par le regard que te portent les autres. Tu dois garder ton esprit critique, et oser avancer dans la direction qui te semble la meilleure. Tu penses qu'il vaut mieux prendre du recul plutôt que d'aller taper bêtement du Conservateur ? Eh bien tu as raison, alors assume ! C'est toi qui décides, pas nos militants ! »

Robb a toujours su trouver les mots pour consoler ses frangins. Sansa sent sa confiance en elle commencer à revenir, timidement mais sûrement. Elle sèche ses larmes et efface le SMS qu'elle allait envoyer à son conjoint. Dire qu'elle a failli choisir la solution de facilité. Il aurait passé le restant de ses jours à se réjouir de son échec, sadique comme il est.

« Encore un peu et je perdais le peu de dignité qu'il me reste, sourit Sansa en rangeant son téléphone. Merci, Robbichou. Bon, je vais au commissariat porter plainte, et ensuite j'aviserai.

— Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

— Non, ça va aller. Je dois le faire seule, et puis tu es notre candidat, tu es déjà surchargé de travail. »

Après avoir enlacé longuement son grand frère, Sansa le gratifie d'un sourire rayonnant et essuie ses joues encore humides. _Bonjour l'ascenseur émotionnel..._ Comment a-t-elle pu perdre la face aussi facilement ? À vrai dire, elle a bien une petite idée. Elle a tout le temps envie de pleurer, en ce moment. Un rien la fait craquer. C'est le bébé, sans aucun doute. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il en faudra plus pour l'empêcher d'être une formidable directrice de campagne.

« Ce soir, à dix-sept heures, tu fais une prise de parole sur Youtube, décide-t-elle. Il faut qu'on réagisse avant les médias. Petyr, Margy et moi allons t'écrire le discours. Tout le monde va savoir à quoi s'abaissent nos adversaires. L'opinion publique se chargera de les lapider pour nous.

— Enfin, je retrouve mon implacable petite soeur ! »

* * *

 **J'attends vos reviews :3 Que ce soit pour réagir à ce chapitre, me partager vos attentes, ou juste pour dire bonjour, ça fera SUPER PLAISIR. Oh, et qu'avez-vous pensé de ce dernier épisode de GoT ?**


	9. Un fil à la patte

• **Legeely** : Ramsay se serait gargarisé, c'est sûr ! Huhu, mais tu le sais que Joff fera son grand retour, c'est inévitable ;p Bien d'accord avec toi pour l'épisode de GoT ! Perso je suis bien contente que cette saison mette à l'honneur Sansa, on voit bien qu'elle est meilleure gouvernante que quiconque (sorry not sorry Jon). Elle ne cédera jamais devant Dany et ça c'est cool pour le Nord !

• **Pasencoreinscrit** : Ne t'en fais pas, ce rôle de politicienne lui collera à la peau, n'en déplaise à Ramsay :D Merci de tes compliments et de ta fidélité, ça me motive tellement !

• **R0manciere** : Oh, une nouvelle lectrice, voilà qui fait trop plaisir, bienvenue ! \^o^/ Merci de tes remarques, j'en prends bonne note ! En fait, Sansa ne reste pas vraiment avec Ramsay parce qu'elle l'apprécie, même s'il y a aussi une part d'attachement malsain... C'est plus par évidence, parce qu'elle n'a connu que lui et que ce qu'elle a construit avec lui est... un peu trop concret pour se permettre de tout envoyer balader :') Mais promis, je te réserve d'autres moments de complicité ! Ce qui est sûr, c'est que leur relation fonctionne en dents de scie avec des hauts et des (sacrés) bas ;)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8**

\- Un fil à la patte -

* * *

 _1er octobre 2018._

« Et alors que j'étais pétrifiée de trac... raconte Sansa à la petite Lyarra. Ma mamie, dont tu tiens d'ailleurs le prénom, est montée sur scène pour me rassurer !

— Et ensuite ? demande la fille de Robb.

— Et comme elle connaissait ma chorégraphie par coeur à force de me l'avoir fait répéter, on a improvisé un petit duo. J'avais moins peur, avec elle !

— C'était trop mignon, témoigne Robb depuis la cuisine. En fait, mamie a sauvé le spectacle de tata Sansa !

— Moi aussi je veux faire de la danse ! Papa, je pourrais m'inscrire à un cours de danse en plus du foot et de la poterie ?

— Si tu veux, ma puce ! Mais tu vas avoir un emploi du temps de ministre ! »

Beaucoup de personnes sont réunies dans l'appartement de Robb et Talisa, ce soir. Du U2 résonne à tue-tête. Ce n'est pas vraiment de leur génération, mais plutôt de celle de Ned et Cat. Sansa et Robb ont mis ça par nostalgie, pour l'effet madeleine de Proust, pour retrouver un peu de leur enfance.

Pendant que les adultes prennent l'apéro, le jeune Eddard joue avec Vent Gris, le husky de son père. Du haut de ses huit ans, il est l'aîné de la nouvelle génération. Le petit garçon a invité plusieurs fois ses cousins à le rejoindre, mais Royce et Rowena restent accrochés à leur père, l'air boudeur. Ils n'ont même pas laissé Robb leur faire un câlin. La discussion sur l'avortement a porté ses fruits, songe tristement Sansa. Elle revient à la charge, leur propose à nouveau d'aller découvrir les jouets de Lyarra et Edd, mais c'est un non catégorique. Ramsay, qui descend un verre de whisky, ordonne à la jeune maman d'arrêter de vouloir les forcer. _C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité_. Elle va s'asseoir à côté du Bolton. « Ils s'entendaient bien avec leurs cousins, à l'école, avant que tu ne gâches tout en leur racontant n'importe quoi, siffle-t-elle discrètement.

— Ne commence pas. Mes enfants sont très bien avec moi. Vous voulez venir sur mes genoux ? » leur demande-t-il gaiement. Les petits viennent se réfugier contre Ramsay, qui affiche un air enchanté. Il caresse tendrement leurs têtes brunes, s'inquiète de savoir s'ils ne sont pas trop fatigués. Le voir parader ainsi et faire son papa poule exaspère Sansa. Comme s'il ne transpirait pas la malfaisance par tous les pores de sa peau. L'interphone sonne, et la rouquine s'empresse d'aller ouvrir la porte. C'est Petyr, accompagné de Rickon, dont lui et tante Lysa ont encore la garde.

« Sansa ! hurle Rickon. Ça fait trop longtemps !

— Ma petite terreur ! rit la grande soeur. Comment ça va, le lycée ?

— Bah, c'est chiant ! Surtout que je sais toujours pas ce que je veux faire plus tard. J'ai pas envie de faire d'études sup' !

— Je lui trouverai bien quelque chose, sourit Petyr. Je ne saurai laisser ton petit frère dormir dans la rue, très chère Sansa. Lysa n'a pas pu venir, elle n'a trouvé personne pour garder Robin.

— Euh, mais Robin a l'âge de Rickon, non ? s'étonne Sansa. Il ne peut pas se garder tout seul ?

— Tu sais comment est ta tante. Et elle ne s'arrange pas avec l'âge, il faut le dire. Enfin, passons. Robb, Talisa ! s'exclame-t-il un peu trop joyeusement en étreignant les intéressés. Merci de nous recevoir ! Oh, bonsoir, Ramsay !

— Bien le bonsoir, monsieur Baelish !

— Ma foi, lorsque je vous ai présenté Sansa, je n'imaginais pas à quel point cela porterait ses fruits ! plaisante-t-il en désignant les deux petits Bolton qu'il voit pour la première fois. Seigneur, ils vous ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau, mon ami.

— Moi je ressemble à maman, objecte Rowena.

— C'est vrai que tu es aussi jolie qu'elle ! »

La fillette rosit légèrement, et un sourire ravi vient se dessiner sur son adorable bouille. Ramsay plisse imperceptiblement les yeux et resserre son étreinte sur sa fille, tandis que Petyr prend place sur l'un des deux canapés, à côté de Robb. Sansa esquisse un mouvement vers lui, prévoyant de s'asseoir à la gauche de son ancien tuteur, mais le regard insistant de Ramsay lui fait revoir ses plans. Elle se serre donc contre son mari, face à Petyr. Ce dernier commence à discuter affaires.

« J'apporte d'excellentes nouvelles. Un vent favorable souffle sur le parti depuis l'épisode du passage à tabac. Nous attirons la sympathie, c'est indéniable. Un sondage est sorti ce matin : tu es la personnalité politique la plus populaire du moment, Robb. La plupart des sondés te qualifient de "jeune et dynamique". Sans surprise, tu fais carton plein auprès de ces dames.

— Ah, c'est chouette, se réjouit modérément le jeune Stark. Même si j'aurais préféré que nos militants n'aient jamais à subir ce qu'ils ont subi.

— Au moins, nous tirons un bénéfice de cette mésaventure. De plus, notre chaîne Youtube décolle, puisque nous sommes à plus de 600 000 abonnés alors que la campagne n'a débuté que le mois dernier.

— Ça, nous le devons à Margy, atteste Sansa. Elle travaille comme une damnée.

— Et nous le devons aussi à toi, Sansa, les discours que tu écris pour ton frère sont pertinents. D'ailleurs, tes rares apparitions sur la scène publique en tant que porte-parole sont très remarquées et ta cote de popularité est également en hausse.

— Ah oui ? Vraiment ? s'émerveille la jeune femme.

— Absolument. D'après ce même sondage, ta fraîcheur et ton inexpérience sont des atouts. Les gens peu politisés, qui se méfient des technocrates, se reconnaissent en toi et aimeraient te voir jouer un rôle plus important à l'avenir. C'est une très bonne chose. »

Rowena et Royce regardent leur mère, qui sourit béatement devant tous ces compliments. S'il y a bien une chose que les deux enfants ont comprise parmi ce charabia, c'est qu'elle risque de faire encore plus de politique, et donc d'être encore moins présente pour eux et leur papa chéri. Et ça, c'est embêtant. Ils décident tous deux de se délocaliser sur les genoux de Sansa, qui se met à jouer distraitement avec les boucles brunes de sa fille tout en buvant les paroles de Petyr.

« Il y a autre chose, continue-t-il en lissant sa moustache. J'ai pu débloquer des fonds.

— Non ?! s'enthousiasme Robb. Comment ? Auprès de qui ?

— Ce n'est pas très important, pour l'instant. Je te ferai parvenir la facture quand tu seras Président. En attendant, nous allons avoir de quoi nous offrir une campagne spectaculaire !

— C'est Margaery qui va être contente !

— Nous n'embêterons plus la SIB, Ramsay, sourit Petyr.

— Mon père en sera ravi. »

Pour un peu, Sansa pourrait danser de joie sur place. Tout s'arrange, finalement. La campagne va pouvoir avancer sans encombres, et sans l'aide de Ramsay. Sous l'oeil attendri de sa belle-soeur, Talisa enlace amoureusement son mari.

« Félicitations ! se réjouit le Docteur Stark. Je savais que vous finiriez par vous dépatouiller. Tu vas pouvoir dormir sur tes deux oreilles, mon amour ! »

Comme Sansa les envie. Pour Monsieur et Madame Stark, la victoire de l'un est aussi celle de l'autre. Monsieur et Madame Bolton, eux, ne savent que se chercher des poux dans la tête et comploter dans le dos de l'autre. Et le Bolton roule justement des yeux d'un air ennuyé en voyant Robb et Sansa trinquer. Leurs verres de sangria teintent joyeusement, comme leurs rires. Ramsay se redresse, arrache le verre de Sansa. « Tu ne peux pas boire, chérie. » grince-t-il. Il le vide d'un trait, puis prend Royce et Rowena par la main et les mène dans l'entrée, où il entreprend de leur enfiler leurs manteaux miniature.

« Mais... s'étonne Talisa. Vous ne restez pas pour le dîner ?

— Si, si, si ! insiste Eddard junior. Restez encore un peu, j'ai pas eu le temps de montrer mes dessins à Tata !

— Mais oui, là ! renchérit la petite Lyarra d'un ton agacé. On vous voit jamais, c'est trop pas juste !

— Non, assène le jeune Bolton avant que la Tata en question puisse en placer une, nous n'allons pas nous éterniser. Tu nous suis, Sansa ? »

•••

Frustrée, la jeune Stark marche d'un pas lourd dans les rues de Port-Réal. Rowena, qui commence à fatiguer, exige qu'on la porte. La rouquine s'exécute. La fillette frotte sa joue contre celle de sa mère, puis attrape sa longue tresse rousse dans sa main minuscule.

« Ai faim ! geint-elle.

— On aurait dû rester manger chez mon frère, Ramsay, reproche Sansa. Où est-ce qu'on va, au juste ?

— Patience. »

Ils finissent par s'arrêter devant un restaurant, _La bûche qui fume_. Sansa hausse un sourcil. Ça n'a pas l'air mal du tout. Une fois la table réservée, un serveur leur donne la carte, que Ramsay se met à lire à voix haute car les petits ne savent pas encore lire. Ceux-ci poussent des cris de joie : tout leur paraît délicieux. « Vous êtes contents d'être là ? sourit Sansa.

— Ouiiiiii ! s'enthousiasme Royce. C'est mieux que chez l'autre méchant ! »

Cette répartie fait rire Ramsay, tandis que le sourire de la jeune femme s'évanouit. Il va vraiment falloir qu'elle ait une discussion sérieuse avec eux, elle ne peut pas laisser les choses en l'état. Après qu'ils aient tous choisi leur plat, Ramsay commande du champagne pour lui, et du Champomy pour les petits et leur mère privée d'alcool. « Et qu'est-ce qu'on fête ? relève la rouquine. La levée de fonds du parti ? Ma hausse de popularité ?

— Non, nos cinq ans de mariage. »

Oh. Sansa a failli l'oublier. Cinq ans, déjà ? Cela semble surréaliste de dater leur union. Sansa ne se souvient même plus comment était sa vie avant qu'elle ne la partage avec Ramsay. Rectification : avant qu'elle ne la **donne** à Ramsay.

« Tu n'avais pas oublié cette date importante, n'est-ce pas ? ironise-t-il en attaquant son rôti.

— Non, bien sûr que non.

— Tu auras ton cadeau ce soir, ricane-t-il. Je ne peux pas te le montrer devant les petits, ce serait... inconvenant. »

Sansa répond par un faux sourire, avant de baisser les yeux sur son assiette pour se donner une contenance. Elle devine aisément la nature du "cadeau" en question. Comme si Ramsay n'avait pas déjà toute une collection de cravaches, de menottes, de laisses, de baillons et autres joyeusetés. Et pour être honnête, Sansa apprécie de moins en moins les jeux pervers dont Ramsay est friand. Elle n'accepte plus de se soumettre et de se faire humilier. C'est elle qui devrait commander.

« Petyr avait l'air d'être très fier de toi, commente Ramsay après un long silence entrecoupé de coups de fourchettes. Il tient beaucoup à toi, pas vrai ?

— Il était amoureux de ma mère. C'est normal qu'il tienne à nous. Il doit certainement nous considérer comme ses propres enfants.

— Je doute qu'il te considère encore comme sa fille, aujourd'hui.

— Je pense que si, affirme la jeune femme en aidant son fils à couper sa viande. Petyr a été mon tuteur pendant quelques années, tout de même.

— Mmmh. Et en cette qualité, j'imagine que tu lui accordes une confiance aveugle ?

— Je n'irais pas jusque là, disons que j'ai raisonnablement confiance en lui. En tous cas, je pense qu'il excelle dans son rôle de chef de parti. Il va guider Robb vers la victoire, c'est certain.

— Oui, je le pense aussi. Et la fin justifie les moyens. Je suis ravi que nous soyons d'accord là-dessus, ma chère ! Tu permets ? »

Sansa laisse le jeune homme remplir son verre, et elle remarque son sourire en coin. Elle n'aime pas ça. Intriguée, elle attend la suite de son propos, qui ne vient pas, parce que Monsieur attend de se faire prier.

« Que veux-tu dire ? s'enquiert-elle.

— Eh bien, gesticule-t-il comme si la réponse était évidente, Petyr est prêt à faire beaucoup de choses moralement discutables pour que ton frère gagne votre petite élection, et je trouve cela admirable, voilà tout !

— Comment ça, "moralement discutables" ?

— Mais enfin, Sansa ! sourit-il, ravi de son effet. Ne me dis pas que ton cher tuteur a omis de te raconter comment il s'est arrangé pour faire tabasser les militants de son _propre_ parti ?

— Mais... Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Non, c'était... ce sont des Conservateurs qui ont fait le coup !

— Naturellement, c'est ce que tout le monde a gobé, toi y compris ! »

D'un coup, Sansa a terriblement mal au crâne. Petyr aurait donc organisé le passage à tabac de ses militants ? Dans le but de salir la réputation de l'adversaire, coupable tout désigné, et s'attirer la compassion des citoyens ? Et ce calcul risqué aurait valu à Robb et à tous les Travaillistes une hausse de popularité ? C'est... vraiment tordu. Et comment Ramsay pourrait-il le savoir ? Depuis quand lui et Petyr se font-ils des confidences ? Non, cette histoire n'a aucun sens. Le Bolton est en train d'essayer de semer la discorde, comme d'habitude. Sa mythomanie n'est plus à prouver. Sansa ne doit plus laisser ces inepties l'atteindre. Pourtant, une petite voix dans sa tête la tourmente.

 _N'oublie pas que c'est Petyr qui t'as présentée à Ramsay, qui t'as offerte en pâture pour que tu ramènes de l'argent au parti, l'argent de Ramsay. Au fond, c'est lui qui t'as vendue comme un cheval de sang alors que toi, tu carburais aux médicaments et que tu venais à peine de souffler ta seizième bougie_.

S'il a su tirer profit d'une ado dépressive, pourquoi ne serait-il pas capable de tirer profit de braves militants sincèrement dévoués à leur cause ?


	10. Le Roi Rouge

• **Legeely** : Ah, Petyr, ce personnage tellement fourbe et TELLEMENT compliqué à écrire... J'espère ne pas trop le massacrer à long terme xDD Surtout que je l'aime bien notre Machiavel national ! Oh, et la relation entre les Bolton junior et leur tonton Robb va être le cadet des soucis de Sansa à partir de ce chapitre, parce que c'est le moment où Ramsay devient (officiellement) absurdement monstrueux *rire diabolique* :3 Sinon, merci pour tes reviews, tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me colle un énorme sourire sur le visage à chaque fois, c'est le meilleur salaire possible \^o^/

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 9**

\- Le Roi Rouge -

* * *

 _24 octobre 2018_.

En cette belle après-midi d'automne, l'université de Port-Réal regorge d'activité. _La Citadelle_ , tel est son nom. Sa grandeur et sa renommée ont fait d'elle le fleuron de Westeros. Autrefois, Sansa rêvait d'y étudier les sciences politiques. Le destin et son mariage en ont décidé autrement. Mais le destin a beaucoup d'humour : il a permis que le meeting du Parti Travailliste se tienne à la Citadelle. C'est pourquoi Sansa déambule aujourd'hui dans les couloirs de la première fac du pays comme si elle possédait les lieux, au milieu d'une foule de personnes qu'elle ne connaît pas mais qui la connaissent _elle_ , et qui n'hésitent pas à l'aborder. Ce sont des gens qui l'ont vue à la télé, qui ont entendu parler d'elle à la radio, sur Youtube ou sur les réseaux. Des gens qui la voient comme quelqu'un d'important, qui l'encouragent, qui l'apprécient. C'est fou.

« Podrick ? appelle-t-elle. Dis, tu veux bien finir de mettre en place le buffet avec l'aide de nos volontaires ? Je suis débordée et Robb vient de bousiller mon planning en avançant la conférence sur la citoyenneté, il faut que je ré-étudie tout ça.

— Je m'y mets tout de suite, madame la directrice !

— Merci Pod ! »

Pendant que le vaillant militant entreprend de déballer les cartons de nourriture pour les répartir sur la gigantesque table, Sansa court se réfugier au calme, dans la salle réservée aux cadres du parti, avec son ordinateur portable et son classeur de paperasse. Petyr est là aussi, à travailler dans son coin.

« Eh bien Sansa, tu préfères te cloîtrer ici plutôt que d'aller accueillir nos potentiels électeurs ?

— J'ai quelques problèmes d'organisation à régler, répond-elle avec un sourire navré. Robb a décidé de donner sa conférence plus tôt que prévu. Et puis, Margaery et Tyrion accueillent le public mieux que moi.

— Ne dis pas ça ! D'ailleurs je te trouve rayonnante, aujourd'hui. Ce serait dommage de ne pas faire profiter tout ce beau monde de cette mine splendide. »

Sansa baisse les yeux sur son écran, rougissante. Il est possible que ce compliment soit fondé ; les trois mois de grossesse et les hormones bénéfiques qui vont avec doivent y être pour quelque chose. La jeune femme réajuste la robe ample qui dissimule de moins en moins efficacement son petit ventre. Petyr contemple discrètement sa protégée un petit moment, avant de se consacrer pleinement à sa tâche. Sansa aimerait en faire autant, mais elle ne trouve pas la concentration. Elle pense à Petyr, songe à quel point elle aimerait percer à jour ses intentions. Elle a beaucoup réfléchi aux prétendues "révélations" de Ramsay. Et elle a décidé de se convaincre qu'il ne racontait que des sornettes. C'est mieux ainsi. Si elle commence à se méfier du chef de son parti, elle n'est pas sortie de l'auberge. En plus, le chef en question est un homme qu'elle admire et qu'elle apprécie depuis toujours.

« Y a-t-il quelqu'un là-dedans ? intervient soudain une voix qui paraît familière à Sansa. Ah ! Bonjour vous deux, je cherche Robb Stark ! Votre candidat m'a promis une interview, mais impossible de le trouver dans cette maudite fourmilière. Un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus. »

Petyr et Sansa se retournent vers la nouvelle venue. Une vieille dame, vêtue dans de la haute couture, se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Sansa la reconnaît : c'est Olenna Tyrell, journaliste star de _La Fronde_... et grand-mère de Margaery, accessoirement. Heureusement que Sansa est assise, ou elle en serait tombée à la renverse.

« Tiens donc, Olenna ! Ça fait un bail ! s'exclame Petyr en s'adressant à elle comme s'ils avaient gardé les cochons ensemble. Je t'en prie, viens t'asseoir ! Je te présente Sansa, notre...

— Oui, oui, je la connais, va !

— Madame Tyrell, c'est un immense plaisir de vous rencontrer, bégaye la rouquine en serrant la main de la journaliste. Je suis une fan ! Votre façon de commenter l'actualité est sans pareil !

—Tout ceci ne me dit pas où est allé se fourrer votre candidat.

— Ah, eh bien, mon frère donne actuellement une conférence en amphi A. Je crains que vous ne deviez attendre une petite heure, le temps qu'il puisse finir...

— Hors de question que je moisisse sur place pendant une heure ! J'ai fixé le rendez-vous à 15 heures, il est 15 heures, et je donnerai cette interview avec ou sans lui !

— Euh, mais...

— Bien, ma petite, vous êtes la directrice de campagne de Monsieur Stark, ce me semble. Et en plus, vous êtes disponible. Je vais donc vous interviewer.

— Après tout, les absents ont toujours tort ! commente Petyr d'un ton jovial. Allez, Sansa, ce sera un excellent exercice. »

L'intéressée ouvre de grands yeux bleus paniqués. Puis elle acquiesce et se met en place, prodigieusement impressionnée par Olenna. La journaliste sonde la jeune Stark de son regard rigoureux, mordille son stylo un court instant, et lâche tout de go :

« Vous attendez un bébé, vous.

— Euh, oui. » balbutie Sansa en jetant un regard gêné vers Petyr. Elle aurait préféré qu'il l'apprenne le plus tard possible. Et s'il la déchargeait des tâches intéressantes ? S'il décidait de la reléguer sur le banc de touche ? S'il le prenait mal, _pour une raison quelconque ?_ « Par contre, serait-il possible de ne pas trop parler de ma vie privée ?

— Si vous êtes vraiment l'une de mes fans, vous devez savoir que j'aime verser dans le personnel et le sensationnel. Ne vous en faites pas, ma petite, assure Olenna sur le ton de la confidence. Nous sommes entre femmes et vous me paraissez sympathique, je ne vous démolirai pas.

— Généralement, vous ne prenez pas de gants, s'inquiète Sansa.

— Ta-ta-ta. Bon, l'interview commence ici. Alors, Madame Bolton, vous avez vingt-deux ans, deux enfants en bas-âge, et vous dirigez la campagne Travailliste pour 2019… Bien que débutante en politique. Comment gérez-vous le stress ?

— Hmmm, réfléchit la rouquine. Dans mon travail, tout va si vite… On n'a pas vraiment le temps de se poser mille questions, même s'il y a parfois des pics de tension… Pour ma part, je bois beaucoup de tisane et j'essaye de méditer, ça peut aider...

— Certains préfèrent la drogue.

— Euh, oui, j'imagine.

— Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la criminalité, et notamment le trafic de stupéfiants, ronge à petit feu notre pays. Et plus particulièrement cette ville de débauchés, attaque la Tyrell. Comment comptez-vous endiguer ce fléau ?

— Nous pensons que la criminalité naît de la misère, affirme la Stark. C'est pourquoi Robb, je veux dire Monsieur Stark, consacrera sa présidence à la revalorisation des aides sociales et à l'intégration républicaine. Chaque citoyen doit se sentir à sa place et à l'abri, doit pouvoir manger à sa faim et participer à la vie citoyenne. Autrement, l'individu est aliéné et le chaos s'installe. C'est en partie la faute de notre folle société qui ne jure que par l'individualisme et la concurrence. Pour nous, la solution, c'est la relance des services publics. C'est le retour de l'État providence.

— Qualifieriez-vous votre programme d'anti-libéral ?

— D'une certaine manière, oui.

— Pensez-vous être capable de "rassembler le bobo et le prolo" grâce à votre politique ?

— Voilà une curieuse expression ! sourit Sansa, qui commence à se détendre et à se sentir convaincante. Mais oui, c'est un slogan que nous pourrions adopter. En fait, je pense que chacun, riche ou pauvre, pourra trouver son compte dans notre programme. Lorsque nous proposons la Sécurité Sociale intégrale, c'est pour tout le monde. Lorsque nous proposons la planification écologique ou la cantine bio dans toutes les écoles, c'est pour tout le monde. Ce ne sont que des exemples, et je crois pouvoir affirmer que ce sont des thèmes qui nous concernent tous.

— Certes, certes, approuve Olenna. Avez-vous conscience que votre programme a des points communs avec celui de Daenerys Targaryen ? Un rapprochement serait-il possible ?

— Euh, je... hésite Sansa, prise au dépourvu. Sur le fond oui, pourquoi pas, mais pas sur la forme. Nous ne cautionnons pas ses méthodes de délinquante. Nous dénonçons l'usage de l'énergie nucléaire, mais jamais nous n'irions saboter les centrales ou agresser leurs patrons.

— C'est vrai que Madame Targaryen ne fait pas dans la dentelle, confirme la journaliste. Toutefois, vous venez d'admettre que vos programmes se ressemblent. Bien, revenons un peu sur le scandale qui a frappé vos militants le mois dernier. Et par scandale, j'entends "Conservateur", car ce sont vraisemblablement des militants Conservateurs qui n'ont pas trouvé mieux que de... »

L'interview continue sur ce ton pendant encore une vingtaine de minutes, sous l'oeil attentif et bienveillant du mentor de Sansa. Petyr a complètement abandonné son ouvrage pour profiter de la prestation de la fille de Catelyn. Sansa n'a commis qu'une seule erreur : admettre la ressemblance entre les programmes de Robb et de Daenerys. En faisant ça, elle désigne indirectement les Travaillistes comme étant de gauche, voire d'extrême gauche. Or, Petyr prenait bien soin de ne pas étiqueter Robb sur l'échiquier politique, afin de dominer tout le plateau, de ne pas se restreindre à un seul bord. Tant pis. C'est une erreur rattrapable.

« Ce fut assez instructif, termine Olenna. Merci de votre coopération, Sansa. Au fait, ma petite-fille n'est pas trop pénible avec vous ?

— Oh non, je l'adore !

— Bon, bon, tant mieux. Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre travail, et moi je m'en vais du côté du buffet. Vous avez mis la nourriture végétarienne à l'honneur, paraît-il ? »

•••

Sansa s'est retrouvée seule dans la salle depuis que Petyr est allé voir comment se débrouillaient ses collègues. Elle a mis ses écouteurs et répond à des mails importants qui s'accumulent. Elle relève la tête lorsqu'une silhouette entre dans son champ de vision. C'est une jeune femme inconnue, brune, petite et maigre.

« Bonjour, salue poliment Sansa en coupant sa musique. Cette salle est réservée aux intervenants politiques, normalement. Vous cherchez quelque chose en particulier ? Je peux vous donner le plan du site et des activités. À cette heure-là, vous pouvez assister à la conférence sur les discriminations, en amphi D, ou bien...

— Nan, ça ne m'intéresse pas. C'est vous qui m'intéressez. Je voudrais parler un peu avec vous, ça vous dérange ?

— Non, soupire Sansa en frottant ses yeux fatigués, ça ne me dérange pas. De quoi voulez-vous parler ?

— J'aurais aimé parler de votre époux.

— Ah, s'afflige la rousse, peu enchantée par ce sujet de conversation. Pourquoi, vous le connaissez ? Qui êtes-vous, au juste ?

— Je m'appelle Myranda. Ramsay ne vous a jamais parlé de moi ?

— Pas que je m'en souvienne.

— Tsss, s'exaspère la brune bizarre. Je suis déçue. Voyez-vous, je suis l'une de ses ex. Je croyais être la femme de sa vie… mais ça, c'était avant qu'il ne vous passe la bague au doigt et qu'il ne vous engrosse, ou bien est-ce dans l'autre ordre ?

— Dites-donc, si c'est pour me manquer de respect, vous pouvez...

— Et je faisais également partie de son organisation encore récemment, avant qu'il ne m'en éjecte comme une malpropre.

— Quelle organisation ? Vous parlez de la banque d'affaires que dirige son père ? Ramsay vous a licenciée ? devine Sansa d'un ton navré. Écoutez, je suis désolée pour vous mais n'espérez pas de moi que je...

— C'est bien ce que je me disais, vous êtes complètement ignorante de ses agissements. Mais vous avez de la chance, j'ai envie de vous mettre au parfum. Une gentille fille comme vous devrait être au courant des petits secrets de son mari, vous ne croyez pas ?

— Bon, vous allez m'avouer que Ramsay m'a trompée avec vous ou une autre femme, je...

— Ah non ! Ce n'est pas son genre, renifle Myranda. Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce fils de pute m'a larguée juste après vous avoir rencontrée. Non, je suis venue vous informer d'agissements bien moins légaux qu'un vulgaire adultère. Par exemple, je peux vous montrer ce qu'il a fait à Theon Greyjoy, entre autre. Puis-je utiliser votre ordinateur ? »

Sidérée, Sansa ne bouge pas d'un cil pendant que Myranda s'empare de son ordinateur allumé, le tourne vers elle et commence à taper frénétiquement sur les touches. Tout va très vite. Sansa finit par réagir. Elle se lève, contourne la table pour regarder par dessus l'épaule de la brune, mais ne reconnaît pas le site affiché sur l'écran.

« Je viens de télécharger deux-trois trucs, heureusement que votre ordi est très rapide. C'est bien que Ramsay vous ait offert du matériel haut de gamme, il en a les moyens, après tout.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez trafiqué, c'est quoi ce site ? s'agace Sansa.

— J'espère que vous avez un bon anti-virus, sourit hypocritement Myranda, et de bons pare-feux. Le darknet, ça vous parle ? »

Le regard hébété de Sansa reste fixé sur l'écran, tentant désespérément de suivre les magouilles de Myranda. Cette dernière tape quelque chose dans une barre de recherche, puis une autre, puis entre un mot de passe, et encore un autre, et un autre, ouvre un onglet, en ferme un, modifie des paramètres dans la barre des tâches... Pendant qu'elle est probablement en train de foutre en l'air l'ordinateur de Sansa, Myranda continue à faire la conversation.

« Je vous ai déjà vue à la télé. Vous parlez bien, pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas fait d'études. Je pensais que la politique était réservée à l'élite.

— Je me documente énormément dans mon coin, répond distraitement la rouquine. Cela permet de compenser le manque de connaissances. Qu'est-ce que vous téléchargez, là ?

— Et surtout, vous êtes très belle. C'est sûrement pour ça que les gens aiment tant vous écouter alors que vous ne faites que répéter le blabla habituel.

— Ce que vous dites là est incroyablement méprisant, en plus d'être misogyne. Il faut savoir que...

— Je comprends pourquoi Ramsay ne s'est pas lassé de vous, après tout ce temps.

— Cessez de me couper, siffle une Sansa exaspérée. Vous voulez bien ?

— Ah, nous y voilà, lance la brune en ignorant royalement la jeune politicienne et en ouvrant un fichier. Que voulez-vous voir d'abord ? Une vue d'ensemble de la petite entreprise de votre mari, ça vous plairait ? Nous avons du trafic de stup', pour commencer tranquillement... mais surtout du trafic d'armes... tenez, ajoute-t-elle en cliquant sur un lien. Voici sa boutique d'armes à feu. Il y a du choix, hein ? » commente-t-elle en défilant sur la page. Sadique, Myranda se tourne un instant vers Sansa pour profiter de sa réaction. Le ciel tombe sur la tête rousse de la jeune femme. _Je porte le nom de famille d'un trafiquant_. « Ah, et bien sûr, reprend l'autre cinglée, si vous préférez engager un professionnel pour assassiner un individu gênant, c'est possible. Ramsay a ce qu'il faut. Parfois, il se charge lui-même du boulot. Si cela peut vous rassurer, il n'a plus vraiment le temps, depuis qu'il bosse à la banque de son père. »

Un bruit strident se loge dans le cerveau de Sansa tandis qu'elle assimile ces informations. L'oeil vitreux, elle regarde défiler toutes les marchandises illégales apparemment vendues par... son conjoint _._ Myranda continue de lui parler, raconter des anecdotes, lui montrer le profil des différents tueurs à gage que le site propose, mais la rouquine a la tête qui tourne. _Je porte le nom de famille d'un meurtrier._

« ... Mais tout ceci n'est que du business, vous savez, explique Myranda. Et puis, votre mari est loin d'être le seul à faire ça. Le réseau d'Euron Greyjoy marche très bien aussi. Bon, maintenant que je vous ai mise en appétit, passons au plat de résistance ! »

Elle clique sur un lien, et une plateforme d'hébergement vidéo apparaît. La présentation du site rappelle vaguement Youtube ou Dailymotion, version underground. Myranda ouvre une vidéo. Un espace commentaire l'accompagne. La brune lance la chose, et Sansa écarquille les yeux devant ce qu'elle voit.

Devant la caméra se trouve un siège. Un jeune homme y est ligoté, nu, un sac sur la tête. Trois hommes vêtus de noir pénètrent dans le champ. Leurs visages sont dissimulés sous des masques de hockey. L'un d'entre eux, qui semble être le leader, s'avance devant l'objectif et commence à parler. Sa voix est déformée par le masque et la mauvaise qualité de la vidéo, mais Sansa croit reconnaître son intonation. Elle reconnaît sa gestuelle et sa silhouette.

« Vous le reconnaissez ? s'amuse Myranda.

— Ramsay... articule Sansa d'une voix blanche.

— Et ce pauvre bougre attaché sur la chaise, c'est le fameux Theon Greyjoy. Vous allez voir. »

Ramsay, car c'est bien lui, retire le sac. Theon reprend son souffle, les yeux mi-clos. Il a l'air drogué. Sansa met sa main devant sa bouche en regardant les trois tortionnaires le rouer de coups avec leurs matraques. Myranda avance un peu dans la vidéo. À présent, ils sont armés de couteaux, et lacèrent le corps congestionné de la victime qui hurle à la mort. Myranda baisse un peu le son, puis met cet atroce spectacle en pause.

« On appelle ça une Chambre Rouge, explique-t-elle à la rouquine en état de choc. Vous voyez, la personne kidnappée est là pour satisfaire la soif de sang des spectateurs. Il y a un espace commentaire, où les gens peuvent chatter et donner des idées aux bourreaux. Bon là, c'est une vieille vidéo, donc une retransmission, mais normalement c'est du direct. »

Horrifiée, Sansa se met à lire certains commentaires, plus violents les uns que les autres. _ARRACHEZ-LUI LES ONGLES !_ suggère un internaute. _Ayaaaaa_ _,_ _percez-lui le pied_ _!_ encourage un autre. _Jviens de donner 100 balles, coupe lui la bite stp_ , exige un troisième.

« Le principe, continue la brune, c'est que les gens donnent des coins. En échange, les bourreaux obéissent aux demandes. C'est un numéro interactif, quoi ! » Myranda relance la vidéo. « J'avance un peu, c'est assez long, je crois que cette session a duré 50 minutes. »

Ce qui semble être le bouquet final arrive, et Sansa n'est pas déçue. Celui qu'elle a identifié comme étant Ramsay sort du champ pour aller lire les commentaires. Toujours masqué, il revient vers sa victime et lève son énorme coutelas pendant que ses deux acolytes maintiennent Theon en place.

« Il me semble qu'un de nos spectateurs m'a suggéré de lui couper la queue, tout-à-l'heure, rigole Ramsay. Je trouve que c'est une idée formidable ! »

Sansa ne peut en supporter davantage. _Je porte le nom de famille d'un tortionnaire_. Elle ferme les yeux pendant que des cris désespérés s'échappent des hauts-parleurs de l'ordinateur.

Et la vidéo se termine. Lorsque la jeune femme rouvre les yeux, une autre vidéo a déjà remplacé l'ancienne. Cette fois, une femme est à la place de Theon, et c'est huit hommes qui s'affairent autour d'elle avec un arsenal d'outils effroyablement variés. Sansa sent son coeur remonter dans sa gorge. Quelles horreurs vont-ils lui faire subir ?

« Si ça peut vous consoler, sachez que les gens qui passent dans les Chambres Rouges viennent souvent du réseau d'Euron et sont aussi dégénérés que les troupes de Ramsay. C'est la guerre entre le Kraken et le Roi Rouge.

— Le… Le Roi Rouge ?

— Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on surnomme votre époux, dans le milieu. Dans les rangs adverses, ils l'appellent aussi le Bâtard, ou le Chien Fou. »

La rouquine est incapable de réfléchir. Le spectacle qui se déroule sous ses yeux sape en elle toute pensée rationnelle. À l'écran, Ramsay lit les commentaires qu'il reçoit en masse, pendant que ses confrères font subir un vrai calvaire à la femme. Sansa se met à pleurer silencieusement.

« À noter que le Roi Rouge ne profite jamais des filles lui-même, il les laisse toutes à ses gars, commente Myranda comme si tout ceci était normal. Quand je vous dis qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour vous.

— J'en ai assez vu, couine Sansa d'une voix étranglée. Arrêtez ça. Arrêtez ça ! »

Myranda ferme la vidéo au moment où Ramsay procéde à l'exécution de la victime en lui martelant le crâne à l'aide d'un maillet. La jeune Stark, pâle à faire peur, arrache l'ordinateur des mains de la brune.

« Vous êtes givrés ! suffoque la rousse. Vous, lui, eux, tous ! Vous êtes tous bons à enfermer ! Je vais prévenir la police !

— Ma pauvre minette ! D'autres avant toi ont essayé de démanteler le réseau du Roi Rouge ! rit Myranda en abandonnant le vouvoiement. Bon, ce fut un plaisir. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu partager ça avec toi, maintenant tu sais à quoi t'en tenir. À la revoyure ! »

Myranda s'évanouit comme une ombre. Complètement étourdie, Sansa s'affale au sol. Elle tente d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. En vain. Puis elle évalue l'état de son ordinateur. Celui-ci ne répond plus, infesté de virus comme il est. Sansa aussi se sent infestée. Les images sanglantes qu'elle vient de visionner jaillissent par dizaines et parasitent son cerveau.

Elle reste assise là, comateuse, immobile. Elle n'entend pas Petyr entrer dans la pièce. Sa voix la fait sursauter.

« Sansa ? C'est ton tour de monter sur scène ! Tu es prête ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ?

— Je... Je ne me sens pas bien du tout... Je vais laisser ma place d'oratrice à Margaery... ou Renly, ou Tyrion... Peu importe, vous vous débrouillerez...

\- Mais, tu te faisais une joie de… »

Sous le regard effaré de son mentor, elle quitte la pièce en trombe. Puis elle court aux toilettes, et vomit ses tripes.

Elle vomit encore.

Et encore.

Et la poche de sa veste se met à vibrer. Sansa peine à extirper son téléphone. Son corps entier est secoué de spasmes incontrôlables ; ses larmes lui brûlent les yeux aussi sûrement que le font les remontées acides à l'intérieur de sa gorge en feu. Elle parvient finalement à lire le message que lui a envoyé Ramsay.

" _Coucou mon amour, n'oublie pas qu'on a une échographie en fin de journée ! Je compte sur toi pour être à l'heure :)_ "

Une goutte de sueur froide coule le long du dos de la Stark.


	11. Tombée du nid

• **Legeely** : Ta réaction est juste parfaite :D Et oui, il faut croire que ce pauvre Theon est voué à en prendre plein la figure quelle que soit l'époque, la tristesse... Voilà la suite, hâte d'avoir ton ressenti !

• **R0manciere** : Oh non, je ne veux pas te rendre malade ._. Juste te choquer un peu haha :D Promis, les prochains chapitres seront plus légers... Le calme avant la tempête comme on dit ! Tellement contente que mon histoire te plaise en tous cas !

• **Maia** : Bienvenue à toi, nouvelle lectrice, installe-toi ! *te sert une tasse de thé* Ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Et oui, la route sera encore trèèèès longue jusqu'au dénouement... je vois bien cette fic atteindre les 50 chapitres (au moins) tellement plein de trucs sont encore à mettre en place xD

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10**

\- Tombée du nid -

* * *

 _Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Oh, non non non, reste sur tes deux jambes, ma grande !_

Sansa s'appuie sur la carrosserie du taxi qu'elle vient d'emprunter et qui n'a pas encore redémarré. « Ça va mademoiselle ? s'inquiète le chauffeur. Vous allez quand même pas me faire un malaise ?

— C'est madame, corrige-t-elle par habitude. Ça… ça va aller. »

Elle marche bravement vers l'hôpital, qu'elle commence à bien connaître après avoir rendu si souvent visite à ses militants amochés. Ramsay est là, devant l'entrée, en train de fumer une clope. Il l'attend. Rongée par l'angoisse, Sansa va à sa rencontre tout en ressassant les horreurs qu'elle l'a vu commettre de ses mains. Ses mains de boucher. Ses mains qui viennent maintenant se poser sur ses hanches à elle tandis qu'il la serre contre lui pour l'accueillir.

« Bon, tu es à l'heure, lui sourit-il. C'est bien. On y va ? »

Sansa acquiesce, Ramsay la prend par la main, et ils marchent côte à côte jusqu'au département de radiologie. Elle tente de cacher son trouble, mais son visage blême et ses jambes flageolantes la trahissent malgré elle. « Tu es toute bizarre, remarque le Bolton alors qu'ils s'assoient dans les fauteuils de la salle d'attente. Ton foutu meeting ne s'est pas bien passé ?

— Si, c'est juste que... Olenna Tyrell m'a interviewée, et ça m'a mis un énorme coup de stress. J'ai... du mal à m'en remettre, ment la rouquine.

— C'est cette vieille sorcière qui te met dans des états pareils ? Ce que tu es impressionnable ! »

Sansa émet un petit rire gêné, puis s'empare d'un magazine pour faire semblant de le lire. Elle fixe les pages sans les voir. Ramsay, lui, s'occupe sur son téléphone d'une main et caresse la cuisse de sa femme de l'autre main. Les nerfs de Sansa sont à vif. Elle n'est plus en sécurité avec lui. Il ne doit pas savoir qu'elle _sait_. Il faut à tout prix qu'elle garde une longueur d'avance sur lui.

Une voix lointaine invite le couple à entrer dans le cabinet, et la jeune Stark reste pétrifiée, le regard dans le vide. Ramsay lui enlève le magazine des mains et le jette violemment sur la table. Sansa se lève d'un bond, reprenant ses esprits.

« Désolé, s'excuse Ramsay en suivant le médecin. Ma femme est complètement à l'ouest, aujourd'hui. »

Le médecin commence à disserter des effets de la grossesse sur l'humeur, surtout pendant le premier trimestre, et affirme qu'il est normal d'avoir des pics de déprime à ce stade de l'aventure. _Oh, si vous saviez, docteur. Le père de mes enfants est un grand malade qui s'amuse à ligoter des gens dans une cave sordide pour les charcuter. Mais oui, c'est normal d'avoir un coup de blues_. Mécaniquement, elle suit les directives données par l'homme, s'allonge et essaye de réprimer ses tremblements pendant qu'il étale le gel sur son ventre dénudé et qu'il applique l'appareil, faisant ainsi apparaître l'image tant attendue sur l'écran de l'échographe.

C'est leur bébé. C'est une âme innocente qui tombera sous la coupe de son géniteur. C'est un trophée de plus pour Ramsay.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, tout va bien, se réjouit le médecin. Le développement est normal et les battements du coeur sont réguliers. C'est un très beau foetus. »

La vue de Sansa s'embrume, un sourire triste se dessine sur son visage malgré la gravité de la situation. Ramsay, ravi, se détourne de l'écran pour appliquer ses mains sur le ventre de sa conjointe et cajoler leur progéniture. Il a fait ce geste d'innombrables fois, pourtant, cette fois-ci est de trop. Sansa voudrait qu'il disparaisse.

 _Je veux qu'il s'éloigne de mes trois bébés. Je veux qu'il aille croupir en prison._

•••

« Tu n'aurais pas dû frapper Rhaego Targaryen, sermonne Sansa en passant une lingette désinfectante sur le visage égratigné de Royce. La maîtresse n'est pas contente du tout, et moi non plus.

— Il voulait pas me prêter son dragon ! s'exclame le garçonnet de cinq ans.

— Mais tu avais tes jouets à toi, pourquoi voulais-tu absolument lui piquer les siens ?

— Je voulais casser son dragon, enterrer les morceaux à plusieurs endroits différents et le laisser les chercher partout pendant des heures, ça aurait été trooop drôle !

— Non, ça aurait été cruel. Tu as vraiment une dent contre lui, ma parole. Pourquoi ?

— Bah déjà il se la pète. Et il prend toujours le meilleur toboggan, et puis il dit que c'est à lui juste parce que sa maman va devenir présidente... Alors que c'est même pas vrai en plus, sa maman est trop nulle et elle va tout perdre !

— Le toboggan est à tout le monde, je t'accorde qu'il a tort de vouloir se l'approprier. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour t'en prendre à lui. Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes avec les Targaryens, il ne manquerait plus que ça. D'autant que leur fils est plus grand et plus vieux que toi, il aurait pu te faire vraiment mal !

— Pfff, s'enorgueillit le petit, c'est lui qui a eu mal quand moi et mes copains on lui a donné des coups de pied jusqu'à ce qu'il pleure !

— Oui, et puis il s'est jeté sur toi et t'a poussé par terre, c'est pourquoi tu te retrouves avec pleins de bobos sur la figure. Ne refais plus jamais ça, tu m'entends ?

— Oui, Maman, sourit Royce en sachant très bien qu'il recommencera. C'est promis. »

Sansa referme la trousse de soin et laisse son fils turbulent s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine, à côté de sa petite soeur qui raconte quelque chose à son père en babillant. Le sourire aux lèvres, Ramsay écoute la fillette tout en épluchant des légumes pour le dîner de ce soir. Sansa le regarde manier son couteau acéré, et ses nausées reviennent au galop. Lorsqu'il s'attaque à la viande, la lame s'enfonce dans la chair tendre avec un bruit écoeurant. _Comme dans celle de Theon_. Sur le point de tourner de l'oeil, Sansa décide de s'asseoir.

« Un problème ? s'inquiète Ramsay en examinant la rouquine. Ce qu'a fait Royce n'est pas si grave, tu sais. Il y a pire que de se bagarrer avec les autres. »

 _Oui, il y a pire. Ce que toi tu infliges à d'autres êtres humains, par exemple… Seigneur... Qu'ai-je fait ? Comment me tirer de là ?_

« Mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça, continue Sansa d'un air absent. Il va finir par être renvoyé.

— Tsss, s'amuse Ramsay. _Mon_ fils ? Viré ? Non, non. Ils n'oseraient pas.

— Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? interroge Sansa du ton le plus neutre possible, sans oser regarder son mari dans les yeux et en faisant de son mieux pour retenir des larmes de panique.

— Oh, quelque chose me dit que tu dois bien avoir une petite idée. Tiens, si tu veux t'occuper, coupe-moi ça en rondelles pendant que je fais revenir les oignons. »

Sansa s'exécute, incroyablement mal-à-l'aise, et Ramsay se tourne vers la plaque de cuisson. C'est toujours lui qui cuisine, puisque les compétences de Sansa se limitent à faire cuire des pâtes. Les dents serrées, elle commence à préparer la courgette, ruminant intérieurement. _Il se doute de quelque chose, pas vrai ? Je dois vraiment apprendre à mieux jouer la comédie, à mieux me maîtriser. Je me mets en danger toute seule._

« C'est étrange, continue Ramsay. D'habitude, à cette heure-ci, tu t'isoles sur ton ordinateur pour lire Dieu sait quelles conneries et regarder les actualités.

— Tu ne vas pas me reprocher d'avoir envie de passer du temps avec ma famille, quand même ?

— C'est ça, la fusille-t-il du regard. Prend-moi pour un con.

— Euh, mon ordinateur ne marche plus, à vrai dire, admet-elle.

— Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, je vais regarder ça. Tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt. »

Il s'essuie grossièrement les mains sur un torchon et abandonne son plat pour foncer dans le salon, où gît l'ordinateur de Sansa. Celle-ci le suit d'un pas nerveux, le coeur battant à tout rompre. « Ce n'est pas la peine ! proteste-t-elle. Je l'amènerai chez un réparateur, je peux survivre d'ici-là !

— Je sais y faire en informatique, je vais te le réparer.

— Tes mains sont dégoûtantes, le clavier va sentir l'oignon et la viande jusqu'à la fin des temps !

— N'importe quoi. Je les ai lavées.

— Donne-moi ça, je te dis ! » rugit-elle en essayant de le lui arracher des mains. Outré, Ramsay la repousse d'un geste brusque. Elle atterrit sans ménagement dans le canapé en cuir, où il s'affale à sa suite. « Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Toi, tu me caches quelque chose, gronde-t-il en pointant un doigt menaçant vers Sansa. Bon, alors, voyons ce PC de plus près... »

« Putain ! » se mettent à répéter Royce et Rowena en riant aux éclats depuis la pièce voisine. Ramsay lève les yeux au ciel et allume l'ordinateur sous le regard inquiet de la rousse. La machine émet un bruit dissonant, peine à démarrer, puis la session finit par s'ouvrir. Seulement, des dizaines et des dizaines de fenêtres pop-up s'ouvrent avec. Des images pornographiques envahissent l'écran, mais aussi des publicités pour des armes létales, de la drogue, des faux papiers... Pas besoin d'être grand clerc pour deviner sur que Sansa est allée traîner sur des sites pas nets. La souris se met à bouger toute seule, guidée par une tierce force qui a pris le contrôle de l'ordinateur, et qui n'est ni Sansa, ni Ramsay.

« Ah, effectivement ! constate Ramsay, dont le visage reste indéchiffrable. Tu t'es fait salement pirater ! J'espère que le type à l'autre bout ne s'est pas paluché sur toi, parce que là je peux t'assurer qu'il a accès à ta webcam, chérie.

— Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, ment la Stark en réprimant une moue dégoûtée. Je ne comprend pas !

— Mmh. En tous cas, ton ordi est foutu. Je t'en achèterai un nouveau. »

•••

 _25 octobre 2018, le lendemain_

Sansa ouvre les yeux, réveillée par la douce lumière qui baigne sa chambre. Il doit être quelque chose comme 10 h 30. Elle est seule dans le lit et dans la maison, car Ramsay est parti au bureau depuis longtemps et qu'il a déposé les enfants à l'école.

Sansa a affreusement mal dormi, oscillant entre l'insomnie et les cauchemars. Elle se souvient encore de l'un d'eux. Ramsay la rouait de coups, la ligotait et la séquestrait dans un sous-sol moisi, puis la violait sauvagement devant leur descendance. Royce et Rowena proposaient ensuite à leur père de couper les jambes de leur mère, pour qu'elle ne puisse jamais s'enfuir, pour qu'elle ne quitte jamais le nid. Et Ramsay trouvait l'idée formidable. Sansa se souvient de lui, de son sourire malsain pendant qu'il sectionnait ses membres graciles à l'aide d'un couteau électrique. Elle se souvient des rires joyeux des petits qui couvraient ses hurlements de douleur à elle.

Un rêve abominable.

Elle se frotte les yeux, puis tend le bras vers la table de nuit pour attraper son verre d'eau et soulager sa gorge sèche. Un tas de papiers est posé là, près de son verre, des papiers qui ne lui appartiennent pas et qui n'étaient pas là hier soir. Ramsay a dû les déposer tôt ce matin.

Elle commence à lire le premier document, parcourt lentement les ligne pour être sûre de bien comprendre. C'est une décision de justice du tribunal correctionnel, au nom de Ramsay Bolton. Il y est accusé de coups et blessures sur les forces de l'ordre. Fébrile, Sansa lit le bloc de jargon juridique qui s'ensuit, et arrive au verdict. _Non-coupable_. Elle passe au document suivant. Cette fois, le Parquet accuse Ramsay Bolton de cybercriminalité. _Non-coupable_. Sansa veut en lire davantage. La cour d'assises a également jugé Ramsay Bolton _non-coupable_ d'homicide involontaire. Sansa décide de lire l'oeuvre complète que son mari a laissé sur la table de chevet. Les accusations s'enchaînent, plus graves les unes que les autres, et chaque fois, le verdict est favorable à Ramsay. Enlèvement et séquestration ? _Non-coupable_. Organisation de trafic de stupéfiants ? _Non-coupable_. Menaces à main armée ? _Non-coupable_. Torture ayant entraîné des infirmités permanentes ? _Non-coupable_. Assassinat avec préméditation ? _Non-coupable_.

 _Ce n'est pas possible..._

Sansa n'a pas le coeur de lire la suite. Ses oreilles bourdonnent, comme souvent depuis qu'elle a découvert qu'elle partageait sa vie avec… avec un être déséquilibré. Un criminel. Et la situation vient juste d'empirer, puisque ce criminel est apparemment invulnérable et se paie la tête de la justice depuis des années. Et Sansa qui projetait d'aller rendre visite à la police sans la moindre preuve matérielle, juste avec son témoignage... _Pour la longueur d'avance, c'est complètement raté. Je suis à des années-lumières derrière lui._

Dans les vappes, elle enfile son peignoir en soie, descend l'escalier et se prépare un thé. Plusieurs post-it jaune fluo, accrochés au frigo, attirent son attention. Elle reconnaît l'écriture psychotique de Ramsay, avec ses lettres en bâton qui griffent le papier.

" _Alors, cette lecture ? Hâte d'avoir tes impressions. En te voyant toute retournée hier, j'avais peur que tu commettes une bêtise... J'ai voulu t'épargner la peine d'aller voir les flics. Comme tu peux le voir, je suis déjà un habitué des tribunaux. Tout est authentique, tu pourras vérifier toi-même. Quand j'ai compris que tu avais appris des choses à mon sujet, j'ai d'abord été ennuyé. Je me suis demandé comment j'allais te faire tenir en place. Et puis je me suis rassuré. Ce que nous avons construit est indestructible._ "

Le coeur au bord des lèvres, elle froisse les bouts de papier et s'appuie sur le plan de travail. Elle réfléchit. À vrai dire, il n'y a pas à réfléchir. Il faut fuir. _Tu crois pouvoir me faire tenir en place ? Tu crois que je vais rester là, à attendre que tu nous disjoncte à la figure_ _?_ Sansa court s'habiller. Elle fait sa valise. Elle appelle un taxi. Elle aimerait tant laisser un mot d'explication à Royce et à Rowena, mais ils ne pourraient pas le lire eux-mêmes, et leur père déformerait ses mots. Elle se met à tourner en rond dans l'immense maison, suivie par Lady, que l'agitation de sa maîtresse intrigue.

« Viens-là ma fille, sourit la rouquine en lui attachant sa laisse. On part en balade, toutes les deux. »

Lorsque le taxi arrive devant les grilles de la villa des Bolton, les chiens de Ramsay deviennent soudain agressifs, comme s'ils comprenaient que Sansa était en train de trahir leur maître. Grondant dangereusement, ils cherchent à l'intimider, mordent sa valise à pleines dents, manquent de la faire trébucher alors qu'elle ouvre la porte pour sortir. « Rah, foutez-moi la paix, sales bêtes ! » s'énerve-t-elle en les chassant et en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Enfin libre.


	12. Sous l'aile du loup

**Legeely** : Coucou, merci de ton (ou plutôt tes) commentaire ! *yeux qui brillent* Alors pour l'explication : on ne peut rien cacher à Ramsay, c'est un personnage qui a beaucoup d'instinct… en constatant à quel point Sansa était mal à l'aise tout au long de la journée, il s'est forcément douté de quelque chose. Avec les virus sur l'ordinateur, il a deviné qu'elle a traîné sur des sites louches, confirmant ses soupçons - il ne lui reste plus qu'à aller vérifier les adresses IP sur son site de vente frauduleuse et de constater que Sansa s'y est connectée, mais cette scène est ellipsée parce que je ne me place jamais du seul point de vue de Ramsay pour que le lecteur puisse tout découvrir en même temps que Sansa... Je conviens que ses magouilles sont pas toujours très claires, mais c'est aussi un peu le but ;) Voilà, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! et n'hésite pas à me redemander d'éclaircir les choses !

 **R0manciere** : Je suis ravie de te tenir en haleine comme ça :D Pour les sentiments de Ramsay… Eh bien cliniquement, il ne peut avoir de sentiments ou d'empathie puisqu'il souffre d'un déséquilibre psychopathique. Mais ce qu'il éprouve pour Sansa se rapproche beaucoup d'une forme de "sentiments"... Enfin c'est plutôt de l'attachement poussé à l'extrême et de la possessivité malsaine, mais elle est la personne qui lui importe le plus et il la voit vraiment comme sa partenaire donc… c'est le mieux qu'il puisse faire j'imagine xD Et par curiosité, quelle était la fiction que tu lisais ? Peut-être que ça pourrait en intéresser d'autres ! (et moi ça m'intéresse beaucoup haha :3)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11**

\- Sous l'aile du loup -

* * *

« Sansa, quelle bonne surprise ! s'ébahit Talisa en ouvrant la porte de son appartement. Robb, appelle-t-elle, ta petite soeur est là ! » La chirurgienne remarque alors la valise et la chienne qui accompagnent la rouquine... Sans oublier les yeux de Sansa, qui sont plus rouges que bleus à force d'avoir tant pleuré. En voyant sa belle-soeur dans cet état, Talisa fronce les sourcils, l'air concerné. _Qu'est-ce que Bolton lui a fait subir ?_ se demande la trentenaire.

« Je peux rester ici quelques jours ? supplie la rouquine.

— Mais évidemment, ma puce ! Tout le temps que tu voudras ! Tu dormiras dans la chambre d'amis. Par contre, je dois te prévenir, Lyarra fait beaucoup de cauchemars en ce moment, attend-toi à être réveillée par des hurlements à des heures incongrues...

— Pauvre choupette, compatit Sansa. C'est pour elle qu'il faut s'en faire, pas pour moi. Oh, bonjour, Robb ! »

L'aîné des Stark vient de débarquer dans le vestibule. Ses traits tirés montrent qu'il n'a pas très bien dormi, lui non plus, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que Sansa. Robb vient étreindre sa soeur, surpris de la voir ici. Il s'empresse de la délester de ses bagages et de la faire entrer, puis lui propose une citronnade, ce que Sansa accepte gracieusement. Et ils s'installent tous deux dans le salon. La rouquine s'assoit directement par terre, sur l'épais tapis de fausse fourrure. Lady, partie dire bonjour à son vieux frère Vent Gris, revient se lover contre sa maîtresse.

« Ton tapis est tellement douillet, apprécie Sansa. On dirait un nuage.

— Oui, mes gosses l'adorent aussi, rit Robb. Bon, commence-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour sur le tapis. C'est le moment où je suis censé te demander ce qui t'amène... mais si tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, je comprendrais. Comme si on avait besoin de raisons pour se voir ! Surtout qu'hier, c'était la folie à la Citadelle, on était tous les deux bien débordés... on s'est à peine croisés.

— Tu l'as dit, articule Sansa. La folie...

— C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas présenté ta conférence sur l'Histoire républicaine. Tu avais tellement bossé dessus !

— Je n'étais pas suffisamment en forme... Mais la prochaine fois, je me lance !

— Il faudra bien ! se réjouit Robb. Tu dois t'entraîner à discourir pour pouvoir devenir députée !

— Attends... Députée ?

— Ben oui soeurette, c'est la suite logique pour toi. Dans six mois, quand la campagne sera finie, tu vas te retrouver au chômage technique. Il faudra alors que tu te présentes aux élections législatives, pour devenir une politicienne, une vraie de vraie, avec un mandat !

— Ce serait... wow... s'éclaire Sansa, soudain rêveuse. Ce serait… tellement fou... Mais... il faut déjà que je sorte entière de la campagne.

— Ça, je pense que c'est faisable ! »

Un sourire lugubre se dessine sur les lèvres de Sansa. Comme elle aimerait être aussi confiante que son grand frère. Il est loin d'imaginer ce qu'elle traverse. Et c'est très bien comme ça. Il n'a pas besoin de souci supplémentaire, et Sansa ne se sent pas prête à parler de ce qu'elle a appris. Robb risquerait d'agir avec son coeur plutôt qu'avec sa tête, et les choses tourneraient probablement au vinaigre. Et soyons rationnels, Sansa a tout intérêt à rester muette. Il faut qu'elle protège sa réputation et celle du parti avant tout. Et si ça s'ébruitait ? Et si on apprenait que la numéro 2 de Robb Stark était étroitement liée à ce qui semble être le plus gros réseau criminel de la ville ? On ne fait pas pire casserole ; Robb n'aurait plus aucune chance d'être élu, et Sansa non plus. La victoire tomberait toute cuite dans la bouche de Cersei Lannister.

 _Enfin, là, maintenant, mon avenir en politique n'est pas ma préoccupation majeure. Comment je vais pouvoir récupérer mes bouts de chou, comment nous tirer hors de ses griffes ?_

« Bon, je vous laisse ! crie Talisa depuis le vestibule. On m'appelle au bloc ! Amusez-vous bien ! »

Elle part en coup de vent. Robb a l'habitude. Le couple Stark a une vie très mouvementée. En vérité, ils ne se retrouvent pas si souvent que ça en amoureux. Ils ont appris à vivre ainsi, dans l'urgence. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si heureux de se retrouver, chaque fois. Leurs moments sont précieux. S'il y a bien un couple qui résistera toujours aux séparations prolongées, c'est bien le leur. _C'est beau, ce qu'ils ont_. Sansa songe à son propre couple. Elle se demande comment elle va pouvoir le détruire.

Comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, Robb ouvre la bouche, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps :

« Bon, je m'étais promis de ne pas aborder le sujet qui fâche, martèle-t-il, mais je m'inquiète trop. Je dois savoir. Que s'est-il passé, avec Ramsay ? Il t'a… Il t'a battue, c'est ça ?

— Oh... soupire-t-elle. Non, non. Il ne me maltraite pas. » _Enfin pas de cette façon-là._ « Non, en fait c'est plus compliqué que ça, Robb.

— Raconte-moi, demande-t-il doucement. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

— Oui, plus ou moins.

— Je parie qu'il n'accepte pas ton nouveau métier. S'il n'est pas capable d'envisager que tu puisses avoir de l'ambition, que tu puisses être indépendante et émancipée, vous n'avez rien à faire ensemble.

— Tu as raison. En fait, je ne veux plus me laisser marcher sur les pieds.

— C'est super que tu ouvres enfin les yeux ! Tu comptes... demander le divorce ?

— Je... je ne sais pas encore quoi faire… » se lamente Sansa d'une voix brisée. La rousse ne peut pas expliquer à Robb à quel point la situation est grave, alors elle choisit de largement tempérer les faits : « le problème, c'est les enfants ! Je n'aurai jamais leur garde !

— Ne sois pas aussi pessimiste ! râle Robb en la prenant dans ses bras et en lui frottant le dos. Ils ont l'air de t'adorer, et tu es une bien meilleure personne que Ramsay, les juges le verront forcément !

— Je crois que les juges sont complètement corrompus, affirme-t-elle en repensant aux décisions de justice qui disculpaient le Roi Rouge. Et puis, mes enfants adorent Ramsay... plus encore que moi, je crois. Et il y a d'autres obstacles qui font que je suis vaincue d'avance. Mon trop jeune âge, mes revenus instables… Mon métier non moins instable, parce qu'en politique il est facile de chuter aussi vite que l'on a grimpé... Mon passé de dépressive... Je ne peux pas rivaliser avec Ramsay, surtout qu'il a le don de savoir se faire passer pour le parent parfait.

— On en parlera avec Petyr. Il pourra sûrement t'aider, il connaît d'excellents avocats. »

Voyant dans quel état d'abattement est en train de se mettre Sansa à cause de cette conversation, Robb décide de changer de sujet.

« Bon, en attendant... Pizza ? »

Ça, c'est le meilleur anti-dépresseur qui soit.

•••

« Je reste dans la voiture, décrète Sansa.

— Tu ne veux pas aller voir Royce et Rowena ? s'inquiète Robb.

— Si, j'aimerais beaucoup. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Mais j'ai peur de le croiser, _lui_.

— Je comprends. Je leur ferai un bisou de ta part, alors. »

Après avoir passé la journée ensemble, Robb et Sansa attendent devant l'école d'Harrenhal pour récupérer Eddard et Lyarra. Le jeune homme referme la portière et se dirige vers le portail, où patientent déjà quelques parents. Ramsay en fait partie, et semble trépigner d'impatience. Il n'attend pas seulement que ses enfants sortent de l'école, non, il attend autre chose. Sansa, bien à l'abri dans la voiture de Robb, se fait toute petite sur le siège passager. Elle allume la radio pour penser à autre chose qu'à ses nerfs en pelote, mais se hérisse davantage en entendant la voix chevrotante de Walder Frey, porte-parole du Parti Conservateur.

« ... Oh vous savez, ces petits louveteaux du Parti Travailliste feraient mieux de balayer devant leur porte au lieu de nous critiquer. C'est bien beau de parler de fraude fiscale, mais vous avez vu où ils boivent leur café, eux ? Au Starbucks ! Haha ! La bonne blague ! Au fond, cette bande de bobos bien-pensants puent l'hypocri... »

Sansa fait taire Walder, consternée. _Heureuse de savoir que vous continuez à nous attaquer sur la forme plutôt que le fond. Pathétique. Continuez comme ça, vous finirez par nous ouvrir les portes de l'Élysée._

Pour l'instant, ce sont les portes de l'école qui s'ouvrent, laissant déferler un troupeau d'enfants. Ramsay profite de l'agitation pour aller à la rencontre de Robb. Les deux jeunes hommes commencent à discuter. Sansa se redresse sur son siège, à l'affût. Elle essaye de lire sur leurs lèvres. Sans succès. Même en ouvrant la vitre, impossible de distinguer leurs paroles, elle est trop loin. Très vite, leur gestuelle évolue, devient agressive. Ils ont l'air de s'engueuler. Robb pousse Ramsay en arrière en lui criant quelque chose, et Ramsay se marre à pleine gorge. Fulminant, Robb revient à la charge, Ramsay riposte par un coup de poing, et les voilà en train de se battre devant le portail de l'école élémentaire, au milieu des parents et des élèves stupéfaits.

 _Non, Robb ! Ne fait pas ça ! Il est dangereux !_

Sansa détache sa ceinture, sort du véhicule et accourt vers eux en se frayant un passage au milieu de la populace. « Robb ! Arrête ! » exige-t-elle alors qu'une lueur étincelante brille au bout du poing de Ramsay. Un couteau... Ramsay avait sorti un couteau. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse de son alliance ? Sansa ne préfère pas se risquer à jouer aux devinettes, alors elle attire Robb à elle pour stopper les hostilités avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Elle se place aux côtés de son frère, dans une posture protectrice.

Les deux hommes se séparent en titubant et en grognant. « Non mais ça va pas, non ? se scandalise un parent d'élève. Ils sont bourrés, ou quoi ? Vous taper dessus devant les p'tits, non mais c'est une honte, messieurs !

— Je rêve, s'étonne un autre, c'est pas le candidat du Parti Travailliste ? »

Robb, Sansa et Ramsay se font face. Ce dernier, dont le visage gonfle déjà, fait un pas vers sa femme. Son regard glacial de Bolton est inflexible. Sansa recule, apeurée, et Robb se place entre les deux époux pour faire barrage. Son regard bleu de Tully est tout aussi inflexible.

« Déserter, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé, Sansa ? réprimande le Roi Rouge. Allez, rentre à la maison avec moi, ne sois pas idiote.

— Rester avec toi, voilà ce qui serait sacrément idiot ! tonne le Jeune Loup.

— Écoute Ramsay, j'ai besoin de prendre du recul, assène Sansa. Je veux pouvoir réfléchir au calme, ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours.

— Ce n'est pas malin de ta part, chérie, susurre-t-il de sa voix terrifiante, sa voix faussement enjouée. Pas malin du tout ! »

Robb, dont la seule envie est d'effacer le rictus des lèvres de son beau-frère, serre les poings. Sansa pose une main sur le bras de son frangin. Elle sait que les gens sont en train de filmer la scène avec leurs téléphones. Robb, dans sa fougue, semble avoir oublié qu'il a une image à tenir. Deux petites voix se font entendre au dessus des murmures choqués du public.

« Papa ? Tata Sansa ? Euh, qu'est-ce qui se passe là ?

— Ah, Edd, Lyarra, constate Robb en reprenant son souffle et en essuyant sa lèvre ensanglantée. Vous allez bien, mes loulous ? On rentre ?

— Euh, ouais... acquisece l'aîné en échangeant un regard interloqué avec sa petite soeur. Ça marche ! »

Sans demander son reste, Robb entraîne ses enfants et sa soeur vers la Stark-mobile (comme Eddard a ainsi surnommé la voiture). Les gens se dispersent aussi, pas sûrs d'avoir tout compris. Ramsay, les yeux luisant de rage, observe sa femme repartir avec son beau-frère. C'est la première fois qu'elle lui glisse entre les doigts comme ça. Royce et Rowena, qui arrivent après la bataille, tirent sur le manteau de leur père.

« Papa, où elle va Maman ? s'enquiert Royce d'un ton inquiet, avant de faire des grands gestes à l'attention de sa mère. Eh oh, Maman ! se met-il à crier. On est là, hein !

— Pourquoi elle part avec Tonton Robb ? renchérit la fillette. Elle nous aime plus ?

— Non, annonce perfidement le Bolton. Elle ne nous aime plus. »

La Stark-mobile démarre ; Eddard et Lyarra pépient joyeusement à l'arrière, heureux d'apprendre que leur tante restera chez eux pour un temps. Sansa, elle, ne peut détacher son regard de Royce et Rowena. Elle les voit pleurer à chaudes larmes, tendre des mains suppliantes vers elle, la réclamer en hurlant. L'incompréhension et la douleur se lisent sur leurs petites bouilles. _Mes trésors... Ne me regardez pas comme ça... Je suis désolée, tellement désolée..._

Le coeur de Sansa se déchire alors que la voiture trace impitoyablement sa route. Dans le rétroviseur, elle voit ses enfants s'agrippent au jean de Ramsay, désespérés.

•••

Un silence de mort règne sur la salle à manger de Robb. Eddard et Lyarra avalent leur dîner sans dire un mot. Sansa, dont les joues sont maculées de larmes, ne mange rien. Robb en a l'appétit coupé. Il va finir par se mettre à pleurer aussi. Talisa n'est pas rentrée, ayant prévenu qu'elle passerait la nuit sur une opération compliquée. Lady et Vent Gris, contaminés par la tristesse générale, gémissent aux pieds de leurs compagnons respectifs.

Le téléphone sonne, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Robb va répondre d'un pas lourd.

« Ah, Petyr, c'est toi. Oui... Je sais... Sur BFM TV ? Fait chier... Ah oui, ça oui, j'ai merdé. Ouais ouais, c'est ça, sang vif et esprit lent. Je déteste quand tu me sors cette expression. Mais je sais que je suis bien un Stark, tu ne m'apprends rien ! Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse, aussi ? C'est ce gros enfoiré, là... Mais je sais bien qu'il ne se présente pas à la présidentielle, lui, et encore heureux ! Quoi ? Et alors, j'étais censé faire quoi ? Me laisser insulter par Bolton, tout ça pour ma foutue cote de popularité ? Oui, je sais que c'est moi qui lui ai mis le premier coup... Mouais... Pfff, tu penses... Non, non... Mmh... Si tu voyais à quel point Sansa est malheureuse à cause de lui... Tu sais quoi ? Je ne regrette pas de lui avoir mis mon poing dans la figure devant tout le monde ! Mmmh... Ah ? Eh bien, si Margaery a quelque chose à me dire, qu'elle me le dise en face ! Non mais merde, Petyr, tu sais bien que... »

Sansa s'en veut terriblement ; c'est de sa faute à elle s'ils en sont là. Cette histoire bête va nuire à la cohésion et à la popularité du parti. Elle réalise maintenant à quel point la frontière est ténue entre la vie personnelle d'un politicien et sa vie professionnelle. Robb finit par raccrocher et revenir auprès de sa famille. Alors que Sansa ouvre la bouche pour dire qu'elle est vraiment désolée, Robb la coupe dans son élan.

« Bon, une partie de Mario Kart pour nous changer les idées, ça vous dit ? »

•••

« Ça va mieux, Tata ? demande Eddard d'un ton ensommeillé alors qu'il se blottit sous sa couette Star Wars. T'étais méga triste tout à l'heure...

— Mario Kart m'a bien remonté le moral, assure Sansa en souriant à son neveu. Même si j'ai été très nulle !

— T'es meilleure à Just Dance, d'après Papa... On y jouera demain ?

— Après l'école, oui, avec plaisir ! Allez, bonne nuit, petit loup des bois. »

Sansa dépose un bisou sur son front, et fait un détour par la chambre de Lyarra pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Elle songe tristement à ses propres petits, qui n'ont pas eu leur câlin du soir. Elle essaye de ne pas trop y penser, puis se prépare elle-même pour la nuit et se retranche dans la chambre d'amis. En fouillant un peu, elle trouve un vieux T-shirt Iron Maiden appartenant à Jon, le renifle avec émotion, et l'enfile en guise de pyjama. Elle observe la décoration de la pièce, ravie de retrouver des vieilleries que Robb a récupéré de leur maison d'enfance de Winterfell. Ce piège à rêves qu'avait confectionné Catelyn, par exemple. Et ces vieux chaussons Bugs Bunny. Et cette poupée que Ned avait offert à sa fille. Et ce trophée poussiéreux qu'avait gagné Arya lors d'un tournoi d'escrime. Revoir tous ces souvenirs intacts rend Sansa encore plus mélancolique.

Elle s'allonge dans le lit d'appoint, éteint la lumière. Elle se sent bizarre. C'est la première fois qu'elle dort seule depuis des années. Ramsay n'est pas à côté d'elle pour lui murmurer des choses venimeuses à l'oreille et la caresser pendant des heures. C'est libérateur. Reposant. Ça devrait l'être, du moins. Mais plusieurs heures plus tard, Sansa ne dort toujours pas. Une envie malsaine d'allumer son téléphone la démange. C'est Robb qui lui a conseillé de l'éteindre tant qu'elle serait ici, histoire de ne pas être tentée d'alimenter l'autre maniaque. Mais Sansa ne peut pas s'empêcher d'aller voir. Elle ne lui répondra pas, voilà tout.

19 appels manqués et 53 SMS. Rien que ça. Sansa commence à en lire quelques-uns, par curiosité, et elle jurerait entendre la voix mielleuse de Ramsay prononcer toutes ces piques sur un ton narquois.

" _Alors comme ça on a peur de son cher mari ?_ "

" _Tu crois que je vais t'enfermer dans la cave de mes gars et te filmer pendant que je mutilerai ton corps parfait ? Remarque, ce serait amusant. Combien de coins ça rapporterait ? Beaucoup, j'en suis sûr._ "

" _Si tu sais de quoi je suis capable, pourquoi tenter le diable en me trahissant ?_ "

" _Tu es toujours en sécurité avec moi_. _Je te le promet_. "

" _Si j'avais eu l'intention de te faire du mal, je l'aurais fait depuis belle lurette. Tu aurais terminé comme Kyra, Violet, Tansy… Toutes les autres qu'il y a eu avant toi._ "

" _Tu sais que c'est en me fuyant que tu te mets le plus en danger_ ? _Franchement, ton instinct de survie laisse à désirer._ "

" _Tu aimes jouer avec le feu, ça me plaît._ "

" _Tu manques à nos petits. Ils n'arrêtent pas de pleurer._ "

" _Tu ne les auras jamais pour toi toute seule, tu le sais ? Oups, tu vas devoir me supporter encore longtemps si tu veux continuer à les voir, haha !_ "

" _Maintenant je t'imagine en train de t'occuper des gosses de ton frère pendant que les nôtres sont en train de se déshydrater à force de chialer. Ça me rend dingue_ "

" _Je n'arrive pas à dormir sans toi. J'ai froid :(_ "

" _Je veux te serrer contre moi_ "

" _Ma gentille femme d'amour... Je parie que tu ne pourras pas te passer de moi longtemps._ "

" _Tu vas revenir comme une chienne qu'on lâche en forêt sans sa laisse et qui rapplique vers son maître cinq minutes plus tard. Je te connais._ "

" _Comment ose-tu me faire ça, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? "_

" _Petite pute... Quand tu rentreras, je te ferai crier si fort que même Robert Baratheon t'entendra depuis l'Élysée._ "

Sansa écarquille les yeux en lisant le reste, qui n'est qu'une longue suite de messages de plus en plus obscènes. Robb avait raison, elle n'aurait pas dû allumer son portable. Maintenant, Sansa est encore plus incommodée qu'avant. Elle se rallonge en claquant des dents, tapote nerveusement son petit ventre de trois mois.

« Qu'en pense-tu, toi ? chuchote-t-elle tendrement. Que dois-je faire ? Tu mérites mieux que ton énergumène de père, non ? »

 _Moi aussi je mérite mieux… Mon Dieu…_

 _Si je ne rentre pas,_ réalise-t-elle, _il me tuera._


	13. Le feu aux poudres

_•_ **Legeely** : Haha, c'est génial que tu sois toujours au rendez-vous :D Houla, pas sûre que Sansa ait envie d'entendre parler à nouveau de mariage, après ça ! Par curiosité, avec quel personnage aimerais-tu la voir en couple ? :)

• **R0manciere** : Oh mais oui, je lisais aussi la Belle et la Bête, je voulais relire cette fanfic récemment et j'ai vu qu'elle avait disparu, tristesse T_T Je me souviens être tombée dessus par hasard i ou 3 ans et j'ai pensé "faut être tordu pour écrire sur Ramsay et Sansa"... et puis en fait j'ai dévoré l'histoire et je me suis mise à écrire aussi sur ces deux-là alors comme quoi xD

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12**

 **\- Le feu aux poudres -**

* * *

 _26 octobre 2018_

« Peut-être que je mérite tout ce qui m'arrive avec Ramsay, décrète Sansa en regardant marcher les passants. Ça m'apprendra à être égoïste.

— Hein ?! s'offusque Robb en postillonnant des miettes de viennoiserie. Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?! »

Ce matin, les deux frangins sont allés acheter des croissants frais pour les déguster à l'air libre. Le parc de Sombrenoir était l'endroit idéal pour ça, avec ses parterres de pelouse couverts de feuilles mortes et ses joggeurs matinaux. Lorsque Robb et Sansa ont quitté l'immeuble, ils n'ont pas remarqué qu'ils étaient suivis, et maintenant _surveillés_.

« Quand je vais mal, j'oublie que la vie continue pour les autres, continue Sansa d'un ton impénétrable. Regarde, quand Papa et Maman sont morts, je me suis isolée, j'ai laissé tomber la famille alors que nous avions plus que jamais besoin d'être unis. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi et qu'à ma propre détresse. Et là encore, je recommence à chouiner sur mon sort sans penser à vous. Par exemple, je devrais prendre des nouvelles de Bran et Arya, leur téléphoner... Et je ne le fais pas.

— Ils se sont toujours débrouillés dans leur coin, tempère Robb. Le tort ne te revient pas exclusivement. Bran et Arya aussi ont le don d'oublier qu'on existe ! Mais aux dernières nouvelles, Ari a abandonné la fac pour rejoindre la troupe de Lady Cigogne… Des comédiens itinérants qui font le tour de Westeros, explique-t-il en haussant un sourcil amusé. Enfin, tu connais notre soeur, elle a toujours eu la bougeotte.

— Elle doit en voir des choses, sourit Sansa. Peut-être que sa troupe passera par ici, un de ces jours.

— Et tu ne vas pas en revenir, mais il paraît qu'elle a un petit copain !

— Non ?! Tu te fiches de moi ? Arya, en couple ? Qui ? Comment ?

— Houla, s'esclaffe Robb, malheureusement je n'ai pas beaucoup d'infos. Je sais seulement qu'il s'appelle Gendry.

— Eh bien, ça m'en bouche un coin ! J'espère que ce Gendry est quelqu'un de solide, sourit-elle. Et j'espère qu'on le rencontrera à l'occasion. Et Bran, comment va-t-il ?

— Il est toujours à Winterfell, en coloc' avec Hodor, Jojen et Meera. Il suit des cours d'astrophysique par correspondance. Et euh... il essaye d'ouvrir un cabinet de voyance.

— Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonnée ? pouffe la rouquine. Finalement, Bran est le seul d'entre nous à être resté dans notre ville natale...

— C'est logique, Bran a toujours été le moins bête d'entre nous. »

Sansa gratifie son frère d'un regard faussement offensé ; Robb répond par un sourire malicieux. Les deux Stark éclatent de rire. La rouquine décide d'engloutir un autre croissant et de se blottir contre son frangin. Ils restent assis sur leur banc un long moment, bavassant de tout et de rien et se racontant des histoires inventées sur la vie des passants, le jeu préféré de Sansa. Au bout d'un moment, ils regardent leurs montres. L'heure à tourné.

« Bon, décide Robb. Il va falloir qu'on se bouge. On ne gagne pas une élection en se tournant les pouces, surtout que Petyr n'est pas très content de moi après le cirque d'hier. Tu préfères qu'on aille travailler où ? Au QG ou chez moi ?

— Et pourquoi pas à la bibliothèque ? propose Sansa. Comme ça je pourrais emprunter un ordinateur, puisque je n'ai plus le mien.

— On est partis, alors ! »

En quittant le parc bras dessus bras dessous, ils passent devant le kiosque. Robb achète le numéro du jour de _La Fronde_ , non pas pour la une qui met à l'honneur Robb et Ramsay en train de se taper dessus avec le gros titre : **Robb Stark tacle la Finance** , mais plutôt pour y lire l'interview exclusive de Sansa par Olenna Tyrell.

Deux hommes quittent le parc en même temps que Robb et Sansa. Ils les suivent à travers la ville. Une fois certains que les Stark s'en tiendront à leur destination, ils rebroussent chemin, filent tout droit vers un autre objectif.

•••

« Je n'aime pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit sur la criminalité, rouspète Sansa en lisant le journal par dessus l'épaule de Robb.

— La thèse que tu as ressorti est vieille, certes… et inexacte sur certains points, un peu trop simpliste. Mais c'est une thèse qui demeure très populaire, répond le Stark. Je ne vois pas le problème. Et ça a l'air d'avoir plu à Olenna, puisqu'elle ne t'a pas traînée dans la boue comme elle le fait avec tout un chacun.

— Mais je ne crois plus à ça. Que la criminalité soit forcément liée à la misère. Les petits truands de Culpussier, peut-être, mais les têtes pensantes ? Ce sont des hommes riches, puissants, influents, insérés dans la société. _Des hommes qui ont tout_ , _des fonds, des familles, des projets_... Que fait-on contre eux ?

— Je ne sais pas trop, avoue Robb. C'est un vrai problème. Les petits truands sont les plus faciles à arrêter, alors il vaut mieux se concentrer sur eux, tu comprends ? »

Peu convaincue et secrètement tourmentée par des pensées qui tournent autour de Ramsay, Sansa hausse les épaules et se tourne à nouveau vers son écran, laissant Robb lire tranquillement la suite de l'article. La nuit dernière, alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, Sansa a fait des recherches. Elle a vu les chiffres de la criminalité à Port-Réal, avec un pic d'augmentation en septembre.

Date à laquelle les Bolton ont emménagé en ville.

Comme si le réseau d'Euron ne provoquait pas déjà assez de dégâts, comme si les hommes du Kraken ne semaient pas déjà le chaos dans les quartiers les plus défavorisés et vulnérables... Les port-réalais devront également se protéger des hommes du Roi Rouge, à présent. Sansa a l'impression d'avoir amené le fléau avec elle. Deux forces rivales établissent impunément leur empire sur la ville, deux forces dont elle connaît les deux têtes pensantes, mais contre qui elle ne peut rien.

 _Le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est de faire en sorte que Robb accède au pouvoir. Ce n'est pas une Cersei Lannister qui rétablira la justice et la paix en ce pays. Ni une Daenerys Targaryen._

« Tiens, au fait, se souvient Robb. Margy a fini le site !

— Ah oui ? Bonne nouvelle !

— Tu devrais aller voir, c'est vraiment bien fichu ! »

Sansa se met à naviguer sur le site flambant neuf du Parti Travailliste. Margaery et son équipe se sont vraiment donnés à fond, le résultat est beau, complet et accessible. Voilà de quoi booster la motivation de Sansa, qui ouvre un document vierge, déterminée à rédiger le script de sa prochaine intervention radio.

« Des nouvelles de l'autre cinglé ? demande soudain Robb en fronçant les sourcils.

— Je ne sais pas, je n'ose pas rallumer mon téléphone, grimace Sansa. Mais j'imagine qu'il a dû m'envoyer 50 autres messages.

— Enfoiré. J'ai bien fait de lui mettre un pain, tiens.

— Non, tu n'as pas bien fait ! s'exclame Sansa. Regarde la une de ton journal ! Regarde les réseaux sociaux ! Tout le monde ne parle que de ça, et pas en bien ! On va croire que tu n'aimes pas les banquiers d'affaires, et...

— Personne n'aime les banquiers d'affaires.

— On va croire que tu n'as pas de tact, pas de diplomatie, pas de sang froid ! Après ça, les citoyens n'auront pas envie de te confier les codes nucléaires !

— Pitié, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, ronchonne Robb. Tous les cadres du parti m'envoient déjà des mails assassins depuis hier. Oui, c'était un sacré faux pas, j'en conviens. Mais moi ça m'a fait du bien, voilà. »

Son air bougon amuse Sansa au plus haut point. Impossible de se fâcher contre lui.

« Ceci dit... concède-t-elle avec un large sourire sur le visage. C'est vrai que c'était assez satisfaisant !

— Merci bien, se gargarise Robb en écartant les bras d'un air triomphant.

— Sauf qu'il va être d'une humeur de chien. Dire que je vais devoir le regarder droit dans son oeil au beurre noir, ce soir.

— Comment ça ? tempête le jeune homme. Tu retournes déjà _chez lui_ ? Aujourd'hui ? »

Sansa préfère ne rien répondre, ne parvient même pas à soutenir le regard de son frangin. La jeune Stark s'est fait une raison : provoquer Ramsay en vagabondant dehors ainsi est un projet suicidaire. Les chaînes qui entravent Sansa ne pourront être brisées d'une manière aussi brutale ; elle devra les attaquer à petit feu, imperceptiblement, avec méthode et patience. C'est à une bête sauvage qu'elle a affaire. Alors pas de geste brusque. Mais beaucoup de patience.

« Sansa, tu n'es pas sérieuse ? proteste un Robb sidéré devant le silence éloquent de sa soeur. Tu peux t'installer avec nous, dans notre appartement ! Chez nous, c'est chez toi !

— Mes enfants... Ils me manquent trop. Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre ?

— Attend de rencontrer l'avocat de Petyr, pour commencer !

— As-tu déjà rencontré l'avocat de Ramsay ? As-tu déjà rencontré l'armée d'avocats dont s'entoure Roose Bolton, mon beau-père ? Il la lâchera sur moi, cette armée, lorsque je réclamerai ce qu'il considère comme son _patrimoine familial_ ! Tu sais quoi ? Braquer la SIB serait plus facile que d'obtenir la garde de Royce et Rowena ! »

Elle conclut sa tirade avec les larmes aux yeux. Robb balance rageusement son journal contre l'ordinateur et se frotte le visage. Les deux frangins ne disent plus rien. Ils se mettent finalement à travailler, ou du moins, essayent. Chacun sur leur écran, ils font ce qu'ils ont à faire, absorbés par leur tâche et ruminant leur frustration en silence.

Le téléphone de Robb les rappelle à la réalité.

« Allô ? »

Alors qu'il écoute son interlocuteur parler, le jeune homme se décompose. Sansa l'interroge du regard, inquiète. Le silence se prolonge et le visage blême de Robb n'augure rien de bon.

« Calme-toi, tante Lysa. J'arrive tout de suite, annonce-t-il d'une voix blanche. Je suis avec ma soeur. On arrive, d'accord ? »

Robb se met à ranger frénétiquement ses affaires, le visage déformé par la stupeur. « Putain, putain, putain... » répète-t-il en boucle. Quelque chose de grave est arrivé.

« Robb ? s'affole Sansa. Robb, dis-moi ce qui se passe !

— Le QG est en feu. Tout a brûlé. 4 morts, et des blessés. On fonce à l'hôpital. »


End file.
